New Angel
by Amanda Ryuuzaki Elric
Summary: SPOILERS! Será que mesmo morto Matt vai desistir tão fácil assim de quem ele ama? Duvido. MattXMello Yaoi
1. Introdução Revoltas

Oi °w°

EEEEE! fic novíssima \o/

Pequena introdução pra vcs verem se gostam...um teste ;D

Espero que gostem !

bjos***

OBS: reviews = continuação 8D

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Revoltas

Dor. Muita dor... Eu não entendo... Por que... Por que meu peito está doendo tanto...?

Oh, merda... Eu levei um tiro? Merda! O Mello vai ficar puto... Mas quem foi o filho da mãe que fez isso comigo?!

Olho o círculo de policiais em volta de mim. Ok... Todos atiraram em mim...

Minha visão de repente fica embaçada. Mello! Cadê você seu filho da puta?! Não... A dor tá aumentando... Eu não posso morrer... Não posso!! Mello!!

Eu preciso te encontrar...

Me levanto com a mão pressionando o rombo que uma shotgun tinha aberto em mim. Respiro fundo e dou um passo meio manco pra frente. Os policiais engatilham as armas como aviso. Mostro o dedo do meio (todo ensangüentado).

Caio de novo e grito de dor. Porcaria... Meu cigarro caiu... E parece que a próxima coisa a cair vai ser meu fígado, quase escapando por um dos meus buracos. Desejei ter mais mãos. E mais cigarros também. E uma bazuca. Mas não posso desistir... Mello... Precisa... Ahhh!!... Eu preciso... Daquele cosplay... De Maddona!... Aaaaaahhhh... Ahh... Eu... Nunca disse... Isso pra ele...!

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! MELLO!! NÃÃ...!

*-*-*-*-*-*

Escuro. Não, não, NÃO!!... Eu falhei... Mello vai me odiar pra sempre. Vai passar o resto da vida fazendo macumba pra eu sofrer no inferno. O que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar Mello...?

*-*-*-*-*-*

Acho que eu to no inferno. Meu corpo não está comigo, então deve ter sido jogado em alguma esquina de bar. Tinha um maço de cigarros no meu bolso. Preciso dele agora.

Mas o que...? Ei! Quem é você? Pra onde está me puxando!?

Luz??!! Onde eu estou?!

Olho em volta e me arrependo amargamente. Casais. Muitos casais felizes e sorridentes, pulando de mãos dadas em nuvens fofinhas. Nada mais gay que isso. Uma garotinha de cabelos lisos e loiros sorri pra mim, acenando. Alguma coisa dói dentro de um peito que eu não tenho mais. A coisa colorida e saltitante que me puxou pra cá dança na minha frente, dizendo:

-Bem-vindo ao paraíso, Mail Jeevas!

Um arrepio corre por meu corpo inexistente. Agarro com força o anjo saltitante:

-ME TIRA DAQUI!! ME LEVA DE VOLTA PRO INFERNO PIRRALHO!! ME TIRA DESSE LUGAR!!!QUALQUER COISA MENOS ESSE LUGAR!!!!

Meu olhar de louco deve ter assustado o anjo, pois ele saiu correndo pra dentro do "paraíso" e algo me dizia que não ia voltar. Virei de costas pra entrada e sentei em uma nuvem roxa, esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

E aconteceu. O pequeno anjo voltou e, sem dizer nada, me arrastou por todo o paraíso ignorando meus chutes violentos.

Paramos na frente de uma escada branca enorme:

-**Ele** quer te ver.

-Como assim "**Ele** quer te ver"?- resmunguei mal-humorado.

-Deus.

Eu ia rir, mas a cara do anjo colorido me assustou. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não era inofensivo.

Então, Deus queria falar comigo... Mas afinal, desde quando Ele se importava comigo? Bom, devia ter começado mais cedo. Quando eu estava virando queijo suíço seria ótimo pra mim.

Pensei em me revoltar e sair correndo em direção ao nada, mas percebi que não daria muito certo. Tudo bem então, aquele velho barbudo precisava ouvir umas coisinhas de mim. Eu não ia morrer assim e muito menos ficar no meio de toda aquela viadagem sozinho. E se depois disso tudo ele me mandasse de volta pro inferno, não faria diferença. Meu inferno começou quando percebi que nunca mais veria Willie Wonka.


	2. Conversas

Oie! ^^

Bom... Como vcs mandaram reviews, então eu vo continua a historia!

(Juro que esse cap vai se maior! XD)

* * *

Capítulo 2 - COnversas

Subi as longas escadas na esperança de que já que eu estava morto, não me cansaria. Mas foi tão chato que minha alma ficou de saco cheio.

Naturalmente cheguei lá mais puto da vida do que antes. Abri uma porta que dava para um jardim irritantemente perfeito com um chute e fiquei procurando o velho. E nada de ele aparecer.

-Puta merda tá todo mundo me sacaneando nesse lugar!! Primeiro aquele anjo pisca-pisca me leva pra ver "como o paraíso é perfeito cheio de casais fofinhos e ursinhos carinhosos", e depois o grande Deus me deixa plantado nesse jardim esperando ele aparecer como se eu tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Ok, ok eu realmente tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu fiquei ainda mais furioso pelo cano que Deus me deu. Quando me virei na direção da porta pra ir embora, vi uma árvore. Não tinha mais nenhuma porta naquele lugar.

-AAAAAAAAH!!!!! ALGUÉM SABE ONDE FICA A SAÍDA?? MAS QUE DROGA DEUS, CÁRCERE PRIVADO É CRIME!! VO TE MANDA PRA CADEIA QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI!!!

Como ninguém respondeu e nem pareceu se importar com nada que eu gritava, comecei a chutar tudo à minha volta. Arranquei plantas, mas elas voltaram ainda mais perfeitinhas. Será que tem como morrer de novo? Quero voltar pro inferno... Pelo menos lá não tinha nada pra me preocupar. E não tinha nada mesmo.

Frustrado, acabei desistindo e sentei no chão. Agora que eu me dei conta, por que estou tão irritado? Tô parecendo o Mello sem chocolate... Nem quando eu era vivo e acabava o cigarro eu ficava tão estressado. Na verdade eu era bem calmo... Cutuco a grama com o que era minha mão enquanto tento voltar a ser calmo. Não consigo.

-É Mail Jeevas... Dessa vez não foi só seu cigarro que acabou. -uma voz de locutor de rádio diz quase no meu ouvido. Levanto do chão meio cambaleante.

-Que-quem ta aí?! - Olho em volta, mas nada mudou. Não tem ninguém além de mim ali.

-Jura que não sabe? -a voz ficou brincalhona.

-... Deus. - revirei os olhos.

- Bingo! E então Mail Jeevas, imagino que esteja irritado comigo.

- Nossa você é brilhante Deus. -ironizo.

- Eu sei. Mas agora vamos ao que interessa. Primeiramente aquele lugar escuro e sem absolutamente nada que você achou que fosse o inferno, não era. Era o caminho pra lá. A maioria das pessoas entra em desespero em todo aquele escuro. Imploram, rezam pra serem levados pro céu. Mas você não. Sabe Matt, eu estava em dúvida se te deixava ir pra lá ou não. O inferno é um lugar muito ruim, sabe... E você fez muita coisa que te deixaria lá por muito tempo. Mas no meio daquele escuro... Você me surpreendeu. A primeira pessoa que se sentiu tranqüila ali. Me deixou curioso. Então eu fui lá ver o que estava acontecendo, e percebi que tinha uma tristeza tão grande dentro de você que não deixava espaço pra mais nada. Reconheci em você a tristeza de alguém que perdeu a única coisa que importava. Alguém que não tinha nada e perdeu isso também.

Fiquei quieto. Eu ia falar o que? Que ele estava errado? A voz dele parecia até mesmo vir de dentro de mim, que escolha eu tinha? Esperei ele continuar.

- Então eu te trouxe pra cá. Queria tirar aquilo de você e descobrir o que te deixava tão triste. Mandei meu anjo te buscar, e você tentou resistir. Achou que não merecia ter alguma coisa pra perder outra vez. Sabe, quando você viu o paraíso, até eu fiquei assustado com sua reação. Se você ainda tivesse corpo, tenho certeza que morreria na hora de tristeza. Foi então que eu vi o que você tinha perdido.

Senti um sorriso triste não sei de onde. Talvez fosse de mim mesmo, afinal eu é que estava tendo a alma exposta sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Queria xingar, mas eu não tinha forças.

- Mello, Mello, Mello. Era tudo que você tinha na cabeça. Matt... Você o ama não é?

Fechei o que antes eram meus olhos. Eu não podia chorar sem meu corpo, mas podia sofrer do mesmo jeito.

-Sabe Matt, o Mello é um cara mau. Esse sim iria pro inferno sem dúvida alguma.

-Eu sei... -murmurei com um meio sorriso.

-Mas parece que tem alguma coisa nele que você ainda acredita. E que me fez acreditar também. Foi então que eu tive essa idéia.

Olhei pro nada desconfiado. O que ele ia aprontar comigo?

-Naturalmente não posso te dar a sua vida antiga de volta. E uma vida nova não resolveria seu problema. Então eu pensei, que se você pudesse fazer do Mello uma pessoa melhor, talvez eu pudesse trazer ele pra cá quando morresse e...

-Peraí! Você quer dizer que vai me transformar no...

-Isso mesmo. No anjo da guarda do Mello.

Por essa eu não esperava. Mas que se importa? Eu ia ver Mello de novo.

-Com uma condição. -falei

-Eu sei, eu sei. Nada de asinhas e nem de ficar colorido. Não se preocupe. Você vai ser exatamente como era vivo. -senti ele sorrir.

-E quando isso co-

Uau...! Foi rápido hein? Deus devia querer se livrar de mim rápido. Num piscar de olhos eu estava em frente ao meu antigo apartamento. Olhei pra mim mesmo e vi meu corpo antigo, sem asinhas e nem pele multicolorida. Ótimo... Mas e agora?

Quanto tempo havia se passado depois da minha morte? Vi uma banca de jornal do outro lado da rua e fui até lá.

UM ANO E MEIO?? EU FIQUEI CINCO MINUTOS NO CÉU E PASSOU UM ANO E MEIO NA TERRA?? QUE MERDA É ESSA?! Se acalma Matt... Fica calmo... Isso... Respira... Não importa. Tenho um trabalho a fazer com Madonna.

Entro no elevador do prédio pensando na reação dele. Encostei a mão na parede do elevador. Então eu podia tocar as coisas? Então eu podia ser espancado?? Hum... Isso não é muito bom.

Parei na frente da porta pensando o que diria pra ele. "Oi Mello, morri mas tô de volta. Só que agora eu sou um anjo. Tudo beleza por aqui?" Oh meu Deus... Ele vai atirar em mim.

Abri a porta e fiquei parado lá por um bom tempo, de boca aberta. Meu Deus. Que triste fim teve meu apartamento... ? Parece que faz décadas que ninguém limpa isso aqui! Tsc,tsc... Mello nunca foi uma boa dona de casa. Eu devia saber.

Fui até a mesa e passei o dedo nela. Meu dedo ficou preto. Olhei para o sofá na minha frente e vi Mello sentado ali, vendo TV. Sorri e cheguei mais perto. Mas o que...? Filho da mãe!!!!

-MELLO SEU PUTO!! ESSE CIGARRO É MEU!! DEVOLVE ESSA MERDA PRA MIM!!! -gritei me segurando pra não espancar o loiro.

Silêncio. Mello se virou pra mim e seus olhos estavam arregalados e com olheiras. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido. Ele abriu a boca e deixou o cigarro cair. Droga... Acho que assustei ele.

-Ma-matt... -ele balbucia meu nome meio atordoado. -Você... Seu... FILHO DA PUTA!!! EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TAVA MORTO PORRA!!!!

Mello pula do sofá e sai correndo atrás de mim. Corro pra porta. Oh não, Mello pegou a arma!! Encosto na parede, pensando. Fujo. Não Fujo. Fujo. Não fujo...

BANG!!!!

Mello tá com aquela cara de novo. Olho pra mim. Estou intacto. Mas... Mello nunca erra! Saio do meu lugar e olho pra parede. Ela não se salvou. Então... Eu sou imune a tiros!

Abro um sorriso enorme pra ele.

-Você não pode me matar. Eu já morri. Agora devolve meu cigarro logo.

* * *

EEEE... tá mais comprido agora (Y)

Mas não consigo faze mais que isso TT-TT

Axo que só em cap final fica maior... Que nem em Os últimos dias!

Espero que tenham gostado ! ^3^

Ah! queria a opinião de vocês... axo q tah faltando alguma coisa na narração do Matt. Não parece tanto ele... Mas eu naum consigo axar o q tah falatando.... me falem se axarem ok?

Bjos***


	3. Questões de vida ou morte

Oi ^^

Entao queridooos... + 1 cap pra vcs!

adorei as reviews! *-*

ahshusauhsahusahsahusauhushauhashuas

o pessoal do ultimo dia tah lendo também! s2

bjo pra todo mundo!***

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Questões de vida ou morte

Eu olhei pra Mello, Mello olhou pra mim. E nada de ele me entregar o cigarro. E nada de falar também. E nada de nada. Suspirei.

-Pois é Mello, você não pode mais me matar. Há, bem feito! -eu digo cheio de emoção, uma vez que Mello tá com cara de quem vai morrer de tanto pensar e tentar entender toda essa confusão.

-Mas... Você não...? Mas eu... Mas... -Mello vai explodir de tanto pensar. Daqui a pouco eu vou acabar tendo que interná-lo. No momento ele está com a cabeça torcida e os olhos arregalados enquanto murmura feito um autista pelos cantos. Brincadeira.

-Sim Mello, eu morri. Mas... Deus não me queria lá então...

-Ele te... Ressuscitou? -Mello pergunta esperançoso.

-Não Mello... Ele me transformou em um... Um... - um nó na minha garganta sufoca a palavra...

-Um o quê?

-Um... Anjo. Seuanjo, na verdade... -Faço uma careta.

Mello tá fazendo uma careta muito mais estranha que a minha. Ele vai rir de mim. Juro que ele vai rir de mim.

-SUAHASUHASHUSAUHASUHUHASUHASHUASUHASHUASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUHASUUSHAUH ISSO É MUITO GAY HUASSHAUSAHUSAUHSAUHSAUHASUHASUH MATT VOCÊ É GAY AGORA OU VIRO HERMAFRODITA JÁ QUE É ANJO?? SAUHASUHSAUHSAUHSAHUSAHUASUASHUHSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHASHUASUHASHUASHUASHUASHUAS!!!!!

Ele riu de mim, além de me chamar de gay e de hermafrodita!! Ok, ok... Só pra esclarecer eu não sou gay. Sou bissexual. E quanto ao hermafrodita... PERAÍ! HERMAFRODITA? ANJOS NÃO TÊM SEXO??!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Fico branco de medo. Será que eu perdi meu sexo? Sinto uma vontade incontrolável de ir até o banheiro e verificar, mas isso estragaria o reencontro com Mello (apesar de ser impossível estragar mais que isso). Olho pra Mello, e ele agora está lendo minha expressão com uma cara divertida. Idiota. Se ele rir de novo juro que eu é que vou atirar nele.

Sinceramente... Acho que ele não acreditou nem um pouco que eu sou um anjo, mas eu não tenho muito como convencê-lo, a não ser que eu seja hermafrodita agora, e isso nem pra mim mesmo eu quero provar que é verdade.

-Matt...? -Mr. Wonka me chama depois de um tempo.

-Que foi...

-Você tá falando sério? Sobre ser meu anjo da guarda...

-É claro que eu tô falando sério! E tem mais uma coisa: você vai ter que ser muito bonzinho daqui em diante.

Silêncio. Mello adora fazer caretas retardadas... Só que dessa vez não parece que ele vai rir. Parece mais que ele vai explodir direto mesmo.

-Isso é sério Mello.

-Se eu não for um bom menino, o que você vai fazer? -Mello solta um sorriso malicioso pra mim, ignorando completamente o que eu digo. Mal cheguei ele já quer me... Ahnnn... Vocês sabem.

-Aí eu vou ter que te castigar... -retribuo o sorriso, mas penso melhor. - Só que eu realmente estou falando sério.

-Hum. E o que você ganha se eu for bonzinho?

Você. Eu ganho você Mello. Pra sempre. Como meu escravo sexual lá no céu. Muahahahaha... Tá não é bem assim e eu não vou falar isso pra ele.

-Não posso dizer por enquanto... Tente entender.

Mello afunda em seus pensamentos, literalmente tentando entender. Enquanto isso tenho tempo de dar uma boa olhada em como ele está.

O cabelo loiro está batendo um pouco abaixo do ombro, como se ele não o cortasse há tempos. Os olhos azuis perderam o brilho convencido de sempre. Ele também está com olheiras fundas, tanto que se ficar corcunda, pintar o cabelo de preto, sentar como um maluco e usar jeans e blusa branca todo dia fica igualzinho ao L. Está bem magro também... Dou mais uma olhada no lugar. Além das crostas de poeira, não mudou nada. Olho pra TV e vejo um "GAME OVER" na tela. Ele estava... Jogando videogame? O MEU VIDEOGAME!!?? E o meu jogo preferido ainda por cima? Mello... O que você andou aprontando?

Mello me olha com uma cara triste... Não sei o que ele está pensando, mas ele precisa de um chocolate.

Vou até a cozinha e abro o armário.

Oh

My

Fucking

God

Nada. Absolutamente nenhum chocolate em nenhuma das prateleiras de nenhum dos armários da cozinha inteira. Bom, regime não é. Eu já sugeri isso a ele...

FLASHBACK

_"-Mell querida, você já pensou em fazer um regime? De tanto comer chocolate você vai acabar engordando lindinha... - sorrio enquanto ameaço dar um beijo no loiro irritado a minha frente._

_Ele lança um olhar mortal pra mim entre uma mordida e outra de sua barra de chocolate hiper grande. Conheço esse olhar. É o olhar de 'cala a boca Matt seu filho da puta ou eu vou botar fogo em você e te jogar da janela desse maldito prédio depois'. Definitivamente é esse olhar."_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ok, como podem ver não foi uma sugestão bem aceita, então essa hipótese está descartada.

No lugar onde eu guardava os cigarros, estão -oh meu deus- maços de cigarros. É como se Mello estivesse morto, não eu. É como se ele quisesse que fosse assim. Deus... Agora eu sei por que você me mandou de volta...

Volto à sala. Mello está com a cabeça entre as mãos, como se estivesse envergonhado. Não... Ele está chorando...

-Mello, por que... -me aproximo.

-Você não faz idéia... -ele me interrompe- Do que é passar os dias aqui sozinho... Sem ouvir suas piadas ridículas... Sentado no sofá se sentindo um inútil... Pensando no que poderia ter feito... Pra... Impedir... Pra... Ajudar... -ele reprime um soluço e continua- Ou até mesmo simplesmente ter estado lá, do seu lado... Você não faz a menor idéia... -ele olha pra mim, mostrando seu rosto todo molhado com uma expressão desesperada. Ele tenta gritar, mas sua voz sai sufocada da garganta. - De como é tentar tirar a própria vida... E não ser capaz nem disso...!!!

-NÃO! -Eu tapo sua boca e o puxo para um abraço forçado - Cala essa boca Mello... E nunca mais... Me diga uma coisa dessas. NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU!? Por favor Mello... Eu não te perdoaria... Por ser... Tão fraco... Não te perdoaria... Nun-ca per-do-aria... -As palavras saem aos pedaços da minha boca. Fecho os olhos com força. Posso chorar de novo...

Aperto aquele loiro nos meus braços com toda força que meu corpo de anjo permite. Eu juro que nunca mais... Vou deixar que Mello tente tirar a própria vida de novo. Nunca mais.

Mello eu te amo. Prometo que nunca vou deixar que você faça isso de novo.

* * *

Weeee ! \o/

cap 3 terminado ! ^^

e pra varia eu não consegui fazer um capitulo maior. Palmas pra mim (Y)

Bom, espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim! ^^

bjos*** e quero reviews D


	4. Dia com Madonna

Ohaio!

Bom, aqui estou eu outra vez ^^

Beijos ***

* * *

Capítulo 4- Dia com Madonna

Oh Deus... Eu nunca fui sentimental! E agora aqui estou eu, chorando abraçado com Mello. Pra falar a verdade, ele também nunca foi emotivo... Será que minha morte o afetou tanto assim? Ele tentou se matar meu Deus...

Mello parou de chorar e agora está imóvel no meu abraço. Ele tá ficando quente...? Passo a mão no seu cabelo e ele se arrepia, saindo de meus braços meio atrapalhado.

-Mello o que houve?- olhei pra ele sem entender porque parou na minha frente e fica abrindo e fechando a boca sem dizer nada. -Ficou gagá? Desembucha Mell.

-E-eu... Preciso de chocolates...! -Willie coloca seu colete preto de couro e sai como um relâmpago pela porta da sala. Em poucos segundo escuto o grito de uma velinha, som de freios e uma voz conhecida gritando "vadia", acelerando logo em seguida. Abro um sorriso dos grandes.

-Esse é o Mello que eu conheço!

Soltei um longo suspiro satisfeito e caminhei para o videogame. Ah... Meu grande amor! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos Kratos? E você Prince of persia? Ahhhh... Meu DS! Pulo no sofá e seguro o aparelho nas mãos. Quase não acredito que estou em casa de novo...

E uma casa bem suja, aliás. Tiro uma cueca suja do meio das almofadas e encontro mais de onde veio. Ai ai... Mello sempre teve problemas com limpeza. Levanto do sofá e olho como a almofada do meio parece assustadoramente mais alta. Ok, ele desandou bastante desde que eu morri.

Fiz um "caça as cuecas do Mello" pela casa e coloquei tudo na máquina de lavar. É tão simples... Pena que não tenha sobrado espaço no cérebro do Mello pra isso. Talvez se eu conseguisse tirar a parte que corresponde a "atirar no melhor amigo ao menos 5 vezes por dia"... Bom, deixa pra lá.

Depois de terminar meu trabalho de dona de casa, sento novamente no sofá e ligo o videogame com o CD que Mello deixara no console. Olho a lista de ranking do jogo: Matt, Matt, Mail Jeevas, Matt e Matt de novo. Todos com datas depois da minha morte. Ah Mello... Porque você tem que ser adorável só quando eu não estou aqui? Até me senti importante agora.

Começo a jogar enquanto espero Mello.

Meia hora depois, bato todos os recordes da Madonna. Uma hora depois bato meu próprio recorde. Duas horas. Três, Quatro, Cinco. E nada do Mello chegar.

Se eu fosse humano, estaria com olheiras do tamanho de crateras, cara de fome e cabelo desgrenhado. Mas quando me olhei no espelho, estava tão perfeitamente arrumado quanto antes, nem mesmo minha roupa estava amassada. Um viva ao corpo de anjo!

São seis da manhã. O-oh, acho melhor procurar Mello antes que ele se meta em encrencas (no que ele é especialista). Sai andando pelas ruas e gritando como um louco. Tentei até pedir informação, mas parece que só Mello pode me ver... Quer dizer, Mello e um mendigo maluco que eu encontrei no caminho.

Bom, continuando, eu fiquei mais de 3 horas procurando aquela loira burra até que desisti e voltei pra casa. Aliás, esse corpo de anjo devia ter um GPS embutido pra rastrear as pessoas. Seria muito útil encontrar o bar onde ele certamente devia estar bebendo e comendo algumas putas. Mello deve estar bem. Eu preciso me convencer disso, antes que comece a parecer um bobo apaixonado.

De volta ao apartamento, me joguei no sofá e tentei dormir. Já era basicamente de manhã, e eu nem sabia se anjos dormiam. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um maço de cigarros pra me distrair. Tentei acender um, ele apagou. Tentei de novo, apagou. Acendi, apagou. E assim foi um maço inteiro. Chutei a embalagem pela janela e sentei no sofá de novo, irritado. Que ótimo, Deus não quer que eu fume. O que mais ele vai me impedir de fazer? Matar alguém? Bater no Mello?(não que eu já tenha feito isso) Andar de moto?? Será que também não posso... Oh Deus...! Aí já é sacanagem!! (literalmente) Você é mau Deus... Muito mau.

Fiquei sentado ali no sofá pensando no que não poderia fazer quando, de repente, Mello abre a porta.

Mello. Seu. Grande. Filho. Da. Puta.

Ele ficou parado na porta e eu fiquei olhando pra ele. O cabelo estava repicado e cruelmente mais bonito que antes, as roupas provavelmente novas eram de couro brilhante e apertado, exibindo a maior parte do corpo do jeitinho que ele gostava. E ele conseguiu fazer a cara mais inocente do mundo como se tivesse voltado igualzinho a como foi embora.

-Posso saber onde a dondoca esteve? Não, não responda. Tava no salão de beleza né Madonna? Ownn que gracinha... -provoquei

-Na verdade, estava. -ele disse me lançando um sorriso ao entrar e sentar no sofá ao meu lado - É que eu estava me sentindo em desvantagem, sabe. -Mello olhou longa e sugestivamente pro meu corpo.

Com a maior cara de bobo, eu me levantei do sofá e comecei a gritar:

-CADÊ O MELLO E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?!

Ele sorriu ainda mais sugestivamente pra mim e se aproximou devagar enquanto sussurrava pra mim:

-Você simplesmente não faz idéia de como está gostoso nesse corpo de anjo... -sua mão tocou minha cintura e começou a dançar pelo meu corpo. Mello chegava mais perto a cada segundo e eu tentava resistir - Sabe Matt... Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha voltado pra mim... E agora que você está aqui... Eu não quero perder nenhum minuto...

Sua mão desceu até minha calça e eu fiquei vermelho e prendi a respiração.

-Eu sei que você me quer Matt...

Mello abriu meu zíper e eu gritei.

-Ahhh...! MELLOOO...!!! -gemi.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que estava sonhando. Fiquei deitado alguns segundos olhando pro teto, tentando recuperar meu fôlego e minha sanidade mental. Sim, eu podia dormir. E podia sonhar também. E ficar exitado...

Quando consegui respirar de novo olhei para o lado e vi o verdadeiro Mello sentado na poltrona da frente em sua pose habitual, me olhando com muito interesse enquanto mordia sua barra de chocolate. Pulei do sofá.

-Mello!! ONDE VOCÊ TAVA SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA? FOI COMPRA CHOCOLATE NA PUTA QUE PARIU HEIN? -gritei enquanto ficava vermelho.

-Com o que você estava sonhando Matt? - o loiro perguntou com calma, ignorando todas as minhas perguntas.

-COM NADA ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

-Com nada? Você gritou meu nome umas cinco vezes, pelo menos. Quer dizer, você _gemeu_ meu nome umas cinco vezes. -ele sorriu malicioso.

-Fica quieto e engole essa merda de chocolate logo, Willie Wonka. - disse entre os dentes e me virei pra ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

-Você sonhou comigo, Matt? -Mello disse sugestivamente enquanto me seguia. -Aliás, eu nem sabia que anjos sonhavam.

-Nem eu. Ainda sou principiante.

-Hummm... Matt, anjos podem ter sonhos eróticos? -ele abriu o maior sorriso sacana que eu já vi.

Silêncio. Seja bonzinho Matt... Se controla...

-Mello. Eu vou perguntar pela última vez. Onde a senhorita estava a noite toda? -disse com o olhar assassino.

-Comprando chocolate, ué. O problema é que quando eu fui sair do mercado uns caras da gangue rival me encontraram e eu tive que ficar me escondendo até poder voltar pra casa. -disse com o olhar despreocupado.

-Hum. Sei. - joguei água no meu rosto. -Vai ficar aqui dentro do banheiro comigo ou vai fazer alguma coisa útil?

- Tô saindo... -ele se virou e parou na porta - Ei Matt.

-Que foi? -Olhei pra ele.

-Vai sonhar que tá fazendo amor comigo de novo hoje?

Do nada a cor subiu de novo pro meu rosto e a raiva também.

-VAI SE FODER MELLO!! -joguei uma toalha nele, que saiu correndo e gargalhando.

* * *

EEEE!!

mais um cap!! XD

me sinto muito cruel com Matt depois de ter escrito esse capitulo... espero que um dia ele me perdoe.

e vcs, gostaram? 8D

espero reviews hein!

bjos***


	5. Mello precisa ser bonzinho!

Ohaio!

n me matemm //////

eu sou inocente (?)

bom.... vamos ao cap! (e n deixem de ler o meu recado no final ok?) ;)

bjos***

PS: coloquei algumas carinhas nesse cap XDDD

* * *

Capítulo 5- Mello precisa ser bonzinho!

A luz entra no quarto bagunçado deixando-o ironicamente bonito. Me levanto da cama e me olho o espelho. Perfeitamente arrumado, nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Estou começando a gostar desse corpo.

Ahhh... Que noite de sono eu tive! Não dormia bem há anos. E não sonhava com coisas boas há muito tempo também. Só não consigo me lembrar com o que foi que eu sonhei... Bom, melhor deixar pra lá, da última vez deu o maior problema... Só espero não ter dito nada muito alto.

Ando até a sala esperando encontrar aquele loiro acordado e jogado provocantemente no sofá com suas roupas de couro e um chocolate na boca. "Dormiu bem Matt? Sonhou comigo de novo? Dessa vez você gritou mais alto meu nome." Quase podia ouvi-lo falar enquanto andava pelo corredor.

Mello... Olho meio decepcionado a sala vazia. Ando até a mesa onde tem um pedaço de papel.

"Matt,

Sai.

Mello."

Lindo. Simplesmente lindo como Mello consegue ser específico. Se ele não tivesse deixado aquele bilhete, eu nunca teria percebido que ele saiu. Brilhante Mello.

Suspirei uma vez e fui até a cozinha, onde encontrei restos do Furação Mello. Uma embalagem do que um dia foi um chocolate, uma caneca de café e uma pluma preta do casaco dele. Pego um pouco do café, volto pra sala e me jogo no sofá.

Mello, Mello, Mello... Eu sei muito bem onde você está. Tá no bordel né, safado? Deixe as putas um pouco em paz, por favor! Desse jeito não vai ter uma que agüente você. Aliás nem sei porque você continua morando na minha casa se nem ao menos dorme nela e ...!

Wow. Minha visão fica escura e eu cambaleio pra fora do sofá. Awww... Será que anjos podem ficar doentes?

De novo. Mas dessa vez continuo no escuro. Será aquilo de novo?! Como posso estar morrendo sozinho na minha sala?? Awww... Isso dói...

De novo. Não... NÃÃOO!!

-Fique quieto Matt! Meus ouvidos celestiais estão doendo!

Olho em volta. Aquele lugar de novo.

-DEUS!! POR QUE VOCÊ ME TROUXE PRÁ CÁ DE NOVO?!! -grito desesperadamente.

-Controle sua raiva! Se continuar assim te mando pra lavagem cerebral! 8D

-... O.O

-Sim, tem lavagem cerebral aqui.

-Bom, isso explica muita coisa... -olho pro jardim dos bicho(a)s saltitantes.- MAS POR QUE EU TO AQUI DROGA!?

-Por que desde que você virou anjo da guarda do Mello, ele contratou 3 prostitutas e matou 5 caras. Em um dia só.

-Nada que ele não fizesse antes.

-Na verdade, ele não fazia isso desde que você morreu. U_U

Silêncio. Ok... Deus pode mentir pras pessoas? Se eu conheço bem Mello -e eu conheço- ele contrata putas desde os 12 anos. Não é por minha causa que ele vai parar de se divertir. E a respeito de matar pessoas, bem, Mello é meio esquentadinho mesmo...

-Sei...¬¬"

-Matt, eu não estou brincando. Quer uma prova?

-Quero.

Ele faz um gesto com a mão e o chão na minha frente se transforma em uma grande poça de água. Meio intimidado com o exibicionismo Dele, eu olho desconfiado pras imagens dentro da água. Todas do Mello em momentos que eu não me lembrava... E nenhuma delas mostrava sexo, não mostrava mortes, orgias, nada. Apenas imagens e mais imagens de um Mello acabado sentado no sofá, olhando pra TV desligada.

-Mas como...? Nenhum ataque de fúria? Nadinha?? -olhei incrédulo pra deus.

-Bom... Teve apenas um ataque de fúria... -Ele tocou o pequeno lago e uma das cenas tomou todo o espaço e eu prestei atenção.

Mello abriu a porta do apartamento com violência. Seus olhos muito abertos pareciam perturbados e ele respirava com dificuldade, meio cambaleante. Andou até o meio da sala e de repente começou a gritar "não" sem parar e destruir absolutamente tudo que entrava em seu campo de visão. Atirou na TV, explodiu o videogame, rasgou o sofá, quebrou os armários, enfim, acabou com tudo. Tudo que era meu. Tudo que o lembrava de mim. Quando acabou com tudo de vez, caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a murmurar "me perdoe..." cada vez mais baixo em frente ao meu DS quebrado. Ele estava... Chorando? Sim...

Me virei para falar mas Deus me interrompeu:

-Ainda não acabou.

Votei a olhar para o lago e Mello estava no quarto. A cabeça abaixada escondia seus olhos. Abriu a gaveta e pegou uma arma. se ajoelhou em frente a janela e arrancou seu crucifixo do pescoço, atirando-o na parede e gritando para o céu:

-DEUS!!ME RESPONDA!! POR QUE?!? POR QUE DEUS?! POR QUE ELE?! O QUE ELE FEZ???!!! ME RESPONDA DROGA!! VOCÊ ME QUER? QUER ME MATAR??!! -ele apontou a arma para a própria cabeça- EU ESTOU AQUI DEUS!! VÁ EM FRENTE!! QUER ME PUNIR?? VAMOS!! ME MANDE PRO INFERNO MAS DEIXE ELE EM PAZ!!TRAGA-O DE VOLTA!! TRAGA... ! Ele deu... a vida por mim... E agora eu vou dar a minha por ele.

Um calafrio correu pela minha espinha. Ele destravou a arma e apertou o gatilho. Mas nada aconteceu.

-Eu não podia deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer. -Deus murmurou do meu lado.

Mello desandou a chorar novamente e o lago ficou escuro.

Um nó se formou no fundo da minha garganta. Então tudo isso tinha a ver comigo? Olhei pra baixo em silêncio e escondi meu rosto entre as pernas. Respirei um pouco e me levantei.

-Eu significava tanto assim pra ele?

Ele me olhou sorrindo e disse:

-Ele tentou tirar a própria vida, tentou apagar você da vida dele... E tudo por que não podia suportar o peso da própria consciência. Mas fingir que você nunca fez parte da vida dele acabou sendo pior do que aceitar sua morte. Como pode ver, ele repôs tudo que destruiu e deixou o apartamento como antes.

-Sim... Mas se ele não cometeu nenhum crime depois que morri, por que me mandou de volta?

-Mail Jeevas... A felicidade significa uma coisa diferente pra cada um de nós.

-Como assim...? O que eu preciso fazer então?

-Apenas o faça o que tiver que fazer... Até mais. -ele fez um gesto com as mãos e tudo desapareceu.

-Espere eu tenho umas pergunt...!

Abro meus olhos. Estou jogado no meio da sala como se fosse um pano velho de chão. Droga... Deus conseguiu ser ainda mais objetivo que Mello. "Faça o que tiver que fazer"...

Olho em volta e não vejo ninguém. Ótimo... Mello deve tá pegando o bordel inteiro. Melhor jogar meu bom e velho videogame enquanto ele não volta.

Faz 1 hora que eu to jogando e o Mello ainda não voltou.

Duas horas, já fechei 3 jogos e o Mello continua na rua.

Três horas. Mello está testando minha paciência...

Quatro horas. Se ele me ama tanto assim por que não volta pra casa...?

Cinco horas. Willie Wonka vai tomar um tiro no meio da testa se ele não passar por essa porta agora.

Seis horas. Mello seu filho de uma puta vadia eu vou te espancar quando você voltar pra cá seu traveco idiota...

Sete horas. CHEGA. Mello, você está perdido na minha mão, to indo te pegar, Madonna.

Saio do apartamento e vou para a garagem do prédio. Ah... Minha moto! Quanto tempo... Sorrio em frente a ela um minuto e ponho meu capacete.

Hum... Espera um pouco! Será que vão estranhar uma moto andando sozinha, já que não podem me ver? Bom, não importa agora.

Oh, Deus... Isso vai demorar. Dirigindo pela cidade me lembrei da lista de todas as prostitutas que Mello costuma contratar. Umas 30, no mínimo. Enfim, vamos por ordem alfabética.

Alana primeiro. A casa dela é pertinho, deve ser por aqui e...

Olho para o lado, em meio a dois prédios há um beco escuro. Alguns homens fazem um tipo de roda ali... Estão cercando alguém e...

-ME DEIXEM EM PAZ BANDO DE CRETINOS!!!

Aquele grito me atingiu como uma pedra. Eu reconheceria aquela voz de qualquer lugar. Freei minha moto o mais rápido que pude e sai correndo na direção do beco.

-Fica quieta loirinha... Tá pensando que pode sair do nosso grupo assim, sem mais nem menos? Vai ter que pagar...

Prendo a respiração. Parado na frente do beco, vejo muitos homens segurando Mello enquanto um outro socava seu estômago. Corri.

-SOLTA ELE SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Saquei minha arma e colei na testa do desgraçado que batia no Mello, até fazê-lo encostar na parede. Só Mello pareceu ter me visto realmente.

Golpeei violentamente o homem com a base da minha arma. Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva. Gritando, me virei para os outros homens perplexos depois de nocautear o primeiro, e dei um sorriso maligno.

-QUEM VAI SER O PRÓXIMO A ME ENFRENTAR? VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL! -me aproximei de cada um, eles pareciam ver apenas um vulto- CAI DENTRO PESSOAL!! BANDO DE VIADOS!! VAMOS LÁ!!

Soquei a cara do homem a direita de Mello, que não conseguia falar nada. O homem caiu no chão e eu repeti o processo com os outros do grupo, com muito, mas muito prazer. Quando terminei, Mello estava encostado em uma parede, ofegante, enquanto me olhava em uma mistura de surpresa e satisfação.

-Vamos embora. -o apoiei em meu ombro e o levei até a moto.

Durante a volta pra casa, Mello sussurrou pra mim:

-Como me encontrou e por que me salvou?

-Mello -eu ri, já mais calmo- Qual parte de "anjo da guarda" você não entendeu?

Não pude ver seu rosto, mas tive certeza de que estava sorrindo.

* * *

EEEE... ! \o/

bom gente, mais um cap cheio de emoções... :D

eu estava pensando em uma coisa outro dia... O que vcs axam de ilustrar a fic? vcs fazem ilustrações da cena que quiserem e me mandam !

eu tentei fazer isso na Os Últimos dias, mas não deu certo pq tava mais no final...

me mandem por e-mail ou sl, coloquem em algum lugar e me passem o link!

Estarei esperando! (e reviews também! 8D)

bjos***


	6. Feridas

Ohaioooo

Td bem com vcs??

bom... vamos a mais um cap ! ^^

bjos***

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Feridas

Abro a porta violentamente. Jogo meu casaco no meio da sala e faço Mello sentar na poltrona mais próxima. Mas que trabalho essa loira me dá... Vou até a cozinha e suspiro, olhando para os armários à minha frente e resmungando. E agora? Eu não era e nem sou do tipo de pessoa que tem prática em fazer curativos, imobilizar pernas e bla bla bla. Na verdade eu sou do tipo que dá trabalho pra essas pessoas.(hehe)

Mas o Mello tinha que se meter em problemas não é? Se não se metesse em problemas não seria o Mello, é claro. E como ele está estropiado demais pra se cuidar sozinho, vou ter que virar uma enfermeira na marra.

-Maaaatt eu já disse que não preciso de nada... -Mello resmunga da sala- Você se preocupa demais benzinho.

-Fica quietinha aí que você apanhou pra caraca e se eu te deixar assim amanha você acorda toda deformada, viu senhorita Wonka? Cala a boca e me espera procurar os curativos. -Me estressei.

-Wow! Acho que vou ficar quietinha mesmo, antes que o super-matt venha me dar uma surra!! -Mello soltou uma gargalhada alta. (o nível das piadas do Mello tá descendo neh? XD)

A pancada deve ter sido forte mesmo. Mello tá perdendo a noção do perigo. Vermelho de raiva, pego dois vidros do armário de remédios e me vejo à frente de um terrível dilema. E agora? Veneno ou aspirina?

Volto pra sala com 3 caixas de curativos, 5 barras de chocolate e álcool. Mello sorri e me observa, sem dizer nada, ajoelhar na sua frente e cortar sua calça de couro brilhante.

-Você vai me acostumar mal assim, meu bem. -ele piscou divertidamente pra mim.

Lancei um olhar mortal pra ele e lhe enfiei duas barras de chocolate goela abaixo. Pelo menos assim ele fica ocupado.

Cortei metade de sua calça mutilada e parei um momento, olhando aquilo. Suas pernas estavam totalmente roxas e cheias de cortes que vinham desde seu joelho até o tornozelo. Olhei pra cima e ele me observava agora com a expressão séria. Respirei fundo e enfaixei as duas pernas.

Tirei seu casaco e cortei sua camisa. Cada rasgo que a tesoura fazia revelava um novo hematoma cada vez pior. Deslizei suavemente minha mão enquanto olhava com dor aquele abdômen tão perfeito e definido coberto de sangue. Olhei pra baixo e percebi o quanto eu tinha culpa naquilo também. Se eu tivesse confiado nele, se eu tivesse imaginado que algo estivesse acontecendo antes, ao invés de simplesmente imaginar que ele estava bem, Mello não estaria assim agora. Quantas horas, quantas e quantas horas eu fiquei enrolando? Quanto tempo ele teve que agüentar sozinho?!

Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada. Ainda com a cabeça baixa, deixeis escapar um sussurro:

-Humf! Mas que belo anjo da guarda eu sou... -me levantei.

-Não. -Mello segurou meu braço com força e me olhou nos olhos, sério.

Lentamente ele foi me puxando para perto de si enquanto mantinha seu olhar sob o meu, me hipnotizando. Porém, pouco antes de tocar seu peito ferido, sai do transe estiquei meus braços pra me manter afastado e não piorar a situação pra ele.

-Mello você tá todo ma...!

-Dói menos quando você está mais perto de mim.

Desistindo de resistir, me aproximei cuidadosamente de seu peito e fechei os olhos. Não chore Matt, seu idiota. Não é você que devia estar chorando! Pare Matt... Pare... Tá parecendo uma mulherzinha...

A voz grave e macia cortou o silêncio ao pé do meu ouvido.

-Obrigado. Você é um ótimo anjo da guarda.

-É por isso que você tá todo fodido assim né? -minha voz saiu falha e abafada.

-É por isso que eu estou vivo, Matt. Por sua causa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mello. Não corra Mello, caramba! Fique parado e eu vou te alcançar, ok? Isso.

...Hmm Mello, quem são aqueles caras?! COMO ASSIM "QUE CARAS"?!! Atrás de você seu idiota! Ali...! MELLO!! Não... NÃO!!

VOLTEM AQUI!!!!!

-NÃOO!! -o suor escorre pelo meu rosto e eu acordo sobressaltado.

Olho em volta e vejo que foi tudo um sonho. Ainda estou no meu apartamento... Solto um suspiro de alívio.

Mello está em pé na minha frente com uma xícara de café e um sorriso no rosto.

-Dessa vez você não sonhou que eu estava te estuprando, mas ainda assim sonhou comigo. - ele riu da minha expressão assassina e continuou, estendendo a xícara pra mim e se sentando no encosto de braço de minha poltrona- Bom dia.

Olhei pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava sem camisa e com o peito todo enfaixado e todos os outros curativos prontos sem que eu me lembrasse de tê-los feito. Na verdade eu não lembro nem de ter pegado no sono...

-Eu... Dormi do nada ontem? -perguntei meio sem acreditar.

-Não, na verdade eu te soquei até você desmaiar! -Mello sorriu com cara de idiota- Sim, você dormiu em cima de mim e eu ainda tive que terminar os curativos sozinho.

-Por isso você tá tão feliz? Virou masoquista agora é?-perguntei.

-Eu tenho meus motivos -se levantou e caminhou até a mesa- Estar vivo é um deles.

Ficamos sérios e olhamos um para o outro. Mello continuou em um tom sério:

-Matt... Toda essa confusão de ontem... É bem provável que aconteça de novo. Esses caras não vão admitir assim tão fácil que eu saia da máfia. Desculpe.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e esperou que eu dissesse algo. Sorri e me levantei.

-Desculpas pelo que? Eu tô é orgulhoso de você Mello. -Me aproximei.

-Orgulhoso? -ele me olhou.

-Sim, você vai sair da máfia. Quem sabe agora você vira uma pessoa decente e arranja uma namorada fixa em vez de 30 prostitutas. -senti uma facada de autoflagelação nessa última parte.

Ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso debochado no rosto como se estivesse preocupado com minha sanidade mental. Abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas parou no meio e apenas riu consigo mesmo, me deixando curioso.

-Ia falar uma coisa, mas é melhor ficar quieto... -Mello coçou a cabeça e foi se afastando.

-Ah não Mello! Desembucha! -o segui.

-É melhor não... -ele riu.

-Vai logo seu idiota.

-Ok... -ele fez uma pausa e me olhou segurando o riso e se preparando pra correr- Eu ia dizer que não vou conseguir namorada nenhuma se quando eu a trouxer aqui ela te ouvir gemendo meu nome enquanto dorme... Não vai pegar muito bem Matt...

Gritos e objetos voadores percorreram meu apartamento enquanto eu corria atrás de um Mello sorridente e com pouco tempo de vida.

* * *

Eeeeeeee

Mais um cap entregue! ^^

Foi meio curtinho esse ou é só impressão? ,_,

enfim, sabem aquilo que eu falei da ilustração da fic?? eu andei pensando e como ninguém me mandou nada ainda, vou fazer umas aí e mandar ^^"

quem sabe vcs n olham meus desenhos toscos e se encorajam a mandar os seus? :D

ushasauhsahshuashuhsasa

PS: isso n libera vocês das reviews, ok?? Olha lá hein.

bjos*** e até o próximo cap!


	7. Sopro

Oi!

bom, eu ia colocar um link aqui da foto, mas me zoaram entao eu tirei ,_,

mas fiquem sabendo q eu recebi a primeira ilustração da fic! o/

A primeiríssima hein??? Da nossa ilustre leitora Nina-baka-chan x3!

Parabéns pra ela, ficou muito bom! *O* ainda arranjo um jeito de coloca ela aqui

to esperando o de vcs agora hein???

uhasuhsauhsauhhsuaassa ;D

e agora, vamos à mais um cap ! \o/

bjos***

* * *

Capítulo 7- Sopro

E o tempo passou.

Aquelas semanas passaram como um sonho. Um sonho totalmente desconectado da vida real, onde eu era feliz. Sei que soa meio clichê essa coisa de sonho, mas era exatamente assim que eu me sentia toda manhã quando me levantava e encontrava na sala Mello sorrindo pra mim, me encarando com seus olhos azuis cheios de teorias e pensamentos enquanto mordia devagar sua barra de chocolate e apontava um lugar ao seu lado no sofá. Tudo tão perfeito... Acabei começando a desconfiar que alguma coisa estava errada. Sabe como é, quando se vive a porcaria de vida intera com tudo dando errado, você acaba estranhando a felicidade.

A minha vida com Mello estava diferente. Ele não me tratava mais como um escravo descartável, me tratava como seu igual, como seu melhor amigo, como seu... seu... bom, vocês sabem. E aquilo tudo me deu esperança, o tipo de coisa que te aquece sem mais nem menos só de pensar.

Toda essa baboseira romântica estava tomando conta de mim, e estava começando a ficar incontrolável. Mas antes eu precisava ter certeza de que nada me atrapalharia, de que estava tudo certo mesmo. Comecei a pensar: Mello saiu da máfia, parou de procurar putas, de se envolver em brigas... Nem ao menos Deus havia me procurado outra vez, o que acabou me convencendo de que realmente estava tudo certo.

Até aquela hora. Até aquela maldita hora onde resolvi finalmente me entregar a felicidade.

-Mello -chamei.

O loiro virou a cabeça e me olhou com curiosidade enquanto abocanhava outro naco de chocolate.

-Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa

Olhei pro chão. Ele continuou quieto, me ouvindo.

-Você sabe por que eu estou aqui? Sabe por que eu voltei?

-Sei, você voltou pra ser meu anjo da guarda e me botar na linha. -ele sorriu.

-Não Mello, eu tô perguntando se você sabe por que eu tenho que te endireitar.

-Hmm... -ele olhou pro chão e pensou um pouco- Nem imagino... Deus te mandou?

Fechei os olhos e engoli seco. Eu sei que você sabe, seu desgraçado. Mas você quer ouvir de mim, não é? Tudo bem.

-Mello... Eu tô fazendo tudo isso... Porque eu quero te levar pro céu comigo. Eu quero você como companhia por toda eternidade chata que eu tenho pela frente. Quero você... A... Amo você.

Todo o sangue que eu não sabia que existia no meu corpo de anjo subiu para o meu rosto. Fiquei ansioso pela resposta como uma criança fica ansiosa para comer seu doce predileto: tendo a certeza de que não importando a demora do preparo, tudo ia ser recompensado depois. Tudo ficaria bem. Sim...

Mas não pra mim. Nunca pra mim.

-Matt... Como você pode me falar uma coisa dessas?? -Olhei pra Mello e me assustei com sua expressão de nojo e desgosto.

-Mello eu...

-Matt eu não acredito em você. Todo esse tempo... Você estava se fingindo de amigo?

-Mas é claro que não! Mello o que você...

-DROGA MATT!!SEU VIADO NOJENTO!! -ele se levantou e veio na minha direção.

Um nó subiu minha garganta e eu não conseguia mais dizer uma palavra sequer pra contrariá-lo. Levantei do sofá também e ele tentou me socar. Sua mão atravessou meu rosto como seu eu fosse um fantasma, como eu já esperava, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da minha. Derrubei-o no chão e comecei a socá-lo furiosamente numa tentativa frustrada de acabar com minha decepção, mas acabei é descobrindo que quando se pratica o mal, se recebe o mal. Ou seja, em alguns segundos eu é que estava no chão sendo socado.

Quando ele parou, ofegante, eu já tinha desistido de lutar. A minha vida toda eu vivi pra ele, não é mesmo? Por que não dar a ele o direito de fazer o que quisesse comigo agora que ela não fazia mais sentido? Por que não oferecer a única coisa que tinha me restado, a minha vida de anjo?

Meu rosto já estava parcialmente desfigurado quando eu fechei os olhos e sorri pra Mello, que estava sentado em cima do meu peito sem entender porque eu não reagia.

-Vá em frente. Me mate. Minha vida é sua, sempre foi. Me mate.

-O que você tá dizendo Matt?-ele me olhou surpreso.

-Desde criança, desde que eu me lembro de existir, eu vivo pra você. Pra servir você. Consolar você. Amparar você. Divertir você e te ajudar com tudo que pudesse. Meu objetivo era fazer sua vontade. Meu prazer. -dei um riso fraco- Hunf, sei que parece escravidão, mas quem se importa? Já está tudo perdido mesmo. É tarde demais Mello, eu já dependo totalmente de você pra viver essa vida de anjo, assim como eu dependia na outra que eu tinha e perdi tentando te ajudar com seus planos malucos. Então se você sente nojo do meu amor e não me quer mais por perto, não me faça morrer sozinho. Vá em frente, me mate e acabe logo com tudo isso.

Ele me olhou com a expressão perturbada, o punho erguido na minha direção pronto pra outro soco. Vamos Mello, tire a minha vida como você tirou a minha alma alguns minutos atrás. Eu não ligo. Ele permaneceu imóvel e cada vez mais ofegante.

-VAI MELLO! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER! VOCÊ ME QUER MORTO! MORTO!!!! ACABE COMIGO!!!-gritei, mas logo minha visão ficou embaçada e apertei meus olhos, sentindo as lágrimas descerem devagar - Pare com isso... Pare de me torturar... Pare de brincar com a minha vida... Pare... Me mate... Por favor...

Senti minha blusa ficar molhada e quando abri os olhos o punho antes levantado agora agarrava meu colete com força, sua cabeça loira estava apoiada em meu peito e o perfume do seu cabelo invadindo meu corpo. Ele murmurava algo que eu demorei pra entender.

-Vá embora... E nu-nunca mais apareça aqui... E me peça pra acabar com a sua vida...! NUNCA MAIS!

Olhei pra ele com um sorriso sem vida no rosto. Eu iria embora, mas não sem conseguir nada.

-Como você quiser, meu amor. -sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Agarrei com toda força que eu ainda tinha seu cabelo macio e puxei sua cabeça pra perto da minha, deixando minha boca raivosa invadir a sua e experimentar seu delicioso gosto adocicado, sua confusão, sua raiva, e sentir minha vida tão curta ser tirada de mim como num sopro pela boca que achei que a traria de volta.

Empurrei sua cabeça pra trás, levantei do chão e sai pela porta sem saber mais o que fazer com a eternidade que eu tinha pela frente.

* * *

....

Eu chorei escrevendo esse capítulo.

Chorei porque queria alguém tão apaixonado assim pra mim, e porque simpatizo muito com o Matt. De verdade, ele foi o personagem que mais foi usado e judiado no anime inteiro, na minha opinião.

Chorei também porque sei que a partir daqui, desse capitulo, nada vai ser como antes, e Matt verá que deixou de prestar atenção no que acontecia a sua volta por causa do Mello, e tudo vai surgir como milhares de bombas explodindo de uma vez na frente dele.

A parte disso, talvez eu mude a visão da historia pro Mello contando, o que acham?

Quero reviews! o/ (muitas XD)

E mais desenhos também XD²

(pareço um seqüestrador pelo telefone agora :B)

muitos bjos***

ate o cap 8 ^^


	8. Abandono

Ohaiooo!

Td bem? Demorei muito dessa vez?? 8D

Bom, como eu tinha dito, mudarei a narração para o mello contando, mas como achei bem legal uma sugestão que me deram, vou fazer o matt também. Ou seja: a narração vai ficar dividida (assim como eles estãooo TT0TT *drama OFF*) e quando eles voltarem, SE voltarem, vou narrar soh com o Matt de novo.

Ok, então vamos ao cap ! :3

bjos***

* * *

Capítulo 8- Abandono

_Mello***_

-Está satisfeito...?

-Hmm...

Me levantei do chão onde Matt tinha me deixado, encarando aquele filho da puta na minha frente. Loiro, o rosto muito delicado com um par de olhos verdes intensos, alto, um corpo invejável. O desgraçado enganaria qualquer um que cruzasse com ele na rua. Qualquer idiota que ele quisesse desgraçar a vida, ele conseguiria num piscar de olhos. Mas nãããããooooooo, TINHA quem ser comigo. Como se a minha vida já fosse uma maravilha antes disso, não é mesmo? Tudo bem, admito que estava me dando muito bem com Matt nos últimos dias, e já estava até começando a me achar o cara mais sortudo do mundo quando eu encontrei Ele na rua. E quando eu digo Ele, não quero dizer Deus.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Maaaaaatt! -gritei._

_-Fala loira! -ouvi sua voz vindo da cozinha- já sei, o chocolate acabou e vai comprar mais, certo?_

_-Você é um gênio Matt.-sorri ao ouvir sua risada triunfante._

_-Volte logo, ouviu Mello? Seu toque de recolher acaba às dez. -ele piscou pra mim._

_-HÃ?! Não tô te ouvindo Matt! Você tá muito longe!! -fechei a porta ouvindo sua risada._

_Caminhei devagar até o bar/mercearia que ficava à duas quadras do apartamento. As ruas estavam quase desertas apesar de ser ainda bem cedo (pra mim pelo menos)._

_-Boa noite Mello.- Bob me cumprimentou. Bob é o dono do bar e da mercearia, ou pensa que é._

_-Olá Bob. Vou querer o de sempre._

_-Ok._

_Bob foi pra dentro da loja e encostei-me ao balcão afim de dar uma olhada nas garotas, mas só haviam mães certinhas fazendo compras enquanto eram assediadas pelos bêbados do bar. Me desanimei e virei de volta para o balcão._

_-Eu nunca te vi aqui... -senti que sussurravam ao meu ouvido._

_Me virei pro lado já preparado pra estourar a cara de quem quer que fosse, e vi aquele home alto e encorpado e resolvi apenas ser muito mal-educado (não me intimidei, fui com a cara dele- mais ou menos...)._

_-E o que você tem com isso? Algum problema?- Fechei a cara pra ele._

_Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos que pareciam mudar o tom de verde a cada palavra e riu. _

_-O problema-ele chegou mais perto e tentei me afastar-É que eu gosto muito de loiros..._

_-Fo-fo-foda-se..! -gaguejei- Fique sabendo que eu prefiro os ruivos, que-quer dizer, as ruivas._

_Merda, isso não pegou bem. Principalmente porque o único ruivo que eu conheço é... Bom, deixa pra lá._

_-Não tem problema... Eu posso ser qualquer coisa. -ele sorriu de novo._

_Esse cara é muito estranho... Tem alguma coisa muito errada com ele._

_-Olha cara, você é bem otário e já tô perdendo a paciência com você. -me virei pro balcão- Booooob!! Anda logo com isso droga!!_

_-Já tô indo, Mello!-Bob gritou de dentro da loja._

_-Hmmmm... Mello. Bonito nome, se é que é seu nome de verdade.-ele sorriu, triunfante._

_Puta merda, tem alguma coisa MUITO errada com esse cara. Ele não é normal__.__ E não parece humano._

_-Booob!! Deixa pra lá, eu volto outra hora! -gritei e sai da loja o mais rápido que consegui. Ele me seguiu._

_-Parado aí, Mihael Keehl.-ele segurou meu braço com força, apesar de seu tom de voz ser sussurrante. Sua pele era tão quente que quase fritou a minha._

_Encarei-o com surpresa e ódio. Isso já foi longe demais Seja o que for, esse cara não poderia saber meu nome__.__ E eu já tô cheio dele. Derrubei-o no chão e soquei-o com toda força que tinha, mas ele continuava sorrindo pra mim como seu eu apenas o acariciasse. _

_-Acho que você não entendeu direito, sabe com quem está falando?-sussurrou__._

_-Com um cretino de ferro?-ironizei, com medo que o que eu pensava fosse confirmado._

_-Eu tenho muitos nomes, Mihael. Meu preferido é Everto. Maaas, se quiser pode me chamar de Lúcifer também. É meu segundo preferido. -ele piscou enquanto se levantava e colocava a mão na minha cintura._

_Gelei. Everto? Diabo? Ele tá falando sério?! Desesperado, tento tirar seu braço da minha cintura, mas ele permanece ali como se fosse o braço de uma estátua, e começa a andar pela rua, me arrastando consigo._

_-Sabe Mello, eu sei muita coisa sobre você. E sobre seu anjinho particular... -ele me olhou esperando minha reação._

_Parei. Matt não. O Matt não! Cretino..._

_-Você... Não vai... Encostar um dedo... No Matt!! -Chutei-o mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria._

_-Hmmm... Interessante. -ele me olhou calmamente e me analisou- Não se preocupe com seu anjinho... Contanto que ele não atrapalhe a nossa relação._

_Olhei pra ele. QUE RAIOS DE RELAÇÃO SEU DEMÔNIO BIBA?_

_-Nós não temos uma relação. E nunca teremos._

_-Ahhh meu querido, teremos sim, se você gostar desse tal Matt, é claro._

_-Você não pode fazer nada contra ele, Matt é um anjo e..._

_-Matt é um anjo e eu sou O diabo, como já disse. Há muitas coisas que eu posso fazer com ele. -sorriu- mas meu interesse é estritamente em você, portanto não machucarei seu anjinho se fizer tudo que eu mandar._

_Olhei pro chão. O quanto vale meu corpo pra mim? Minha vida? Será que a vida pós-morte do Matt vale tanto pra mim que eu me venderia por ele? Meu Deus, o que eu estou falando...? Eu já tirei uma vida dele, não vou fazer isso de novo. Eu... nunca deixaria ninguém machucá-lo outra vez..._

_-... Prometa. Prometa que se eu fizer o que você mandar, ele não vai se machucar._

_-Com uma condição._

_-O que?_

_-Você tem que tirá-lo da sua vida. Completamente._

_-...MAS COMO ASS-..._

_-Essa é minha condição. Ou você obedece ou ele "desaparece de vez"._

_Matt, me perdoe. Me perdoe... Pelo amor de Deus, pois só ele poderá me salvar depois do que eu vou ter que fazer. Matt... Eu vou te decepcionar de novo, não é mesmo?_

_Agarrei meu terço com força. Proteja meu amor, Deus. Proteja ele._

_-E então? -Everto me encarou._

_-Eu aceito..._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

-E então, está satisfeito? Agora que conseguiu o que queria, hein seu cretino?! -gritei.

-Ei... Calminha aí querido. Eu estou quase satisfeito... Só está faltando uma coisa... -ele se levantou da cadeira onde estava e caminhou na minha direção.

-O que mais você quer?! Você já tirou de mim a coisa mais importante que eu tinha, agora eu não tenho mais nada!!! -tentei andar pra trás, mas ele me agarrou.

-Eu quero você. - colocou seus lábios fumegantes sobre os meus queimando a pele sensível e abrindo caminho com o fogo de sua língua enquanto rasgava minha camisa com violência e queimava o resto do meu corpo. Sexo. Era isso que ele queria. Meu corpo.

Que as lembranças do anjo mais perfeito que o céu já teve ajudem a me manter ileso do ódio que queimam meu corpo de dentro pra fora, e do demônio cretino que o queima por fora.

Alguém me ajude...

_Matt***_

Sentado na sarjeta de um prédio qualquer, as lágrimas escorrem do meu rosto com a mesma indiferença das pessoas que passam por mim. Olho pro céu.

Por que você me mandou pra cá, Deus?

Foi pra isso que eu voltei? Foi pra isso Deus?!

Pra morrer de novo?

Me tire desse inferno Deus, me tira daqui.

Eu preferia o escuro do purgatório, ou seja lá o que aquela merda era.

Eu preferia nunca ter tido esperança.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeee

mais um cap entregue! 8D

Ok, ok, eu sei que acabei de ferrar todos os personagens da fanfic, mas vejam pelo lado bom: pior não fica! (Y)

Sorry :~~~

espero suas reviews hein pessoal!

(e mais desenhos também! o/)

gostaram do mello narrando? :3

bjos*** ateh o proximo cap ^^

PS: Everto quer dizer destruição, diabo, em latim.


	9. Mentiras

Ohaioo ^^

aaaaantes de tudo, queria dizer q eu ganhei uma fic de presenteeee o////

*festeja*

bom, eu esqueci de pedir pra por aqui o link, mas se a senhorita AizawaChanYatta ficar brava eu tiro depois :P

.net/s/5035572/1/MiKami_Sama

eu recomendo XDDD

bom, agora vamos ao cap 9 (que teve uma ajuda muito bem-vinda da senhorita Nina baka chanx3 que agora virou senhorita Hatsu)^^

bjos***

* * *

Capítulo 9- Mentiras

_Mello***_

A água fria do chuveiro escorre pelas cicatrizes do meu corpo, aliviando as queimaduras da noite passada. Ahh... Um momento sem ele. Sem aquele cretino desgraçado por perto.

Mas por mais que eu queira estar sozinho, Matt está comigo. Não como eu gostaria que estivesse, mas dentro da minha cabeça ele vai e volta sem parar, em cada lembrança boa ou ruim ele volta de novo e de novo pra me torturar pelo que eu fiz com ele.

"_O que eu fiz de errado Mello?" _Sussurra a voz no meu ouvido. _"Por que Mello, por que você não pode me amar?" _Mas Matt eu te... _"Me ama? Você não me ama Mello, se amasse não teria feito aquilo comigo" _ Pare com isso Matt, por favor... Eu não tive escolha... Você tem que entender...

_"Você me abandonou" _

E aquela voz fica repetindo na minha cabeça o tempo todo essa mesma maldita frase. E eu não consigo ficar em paz.

Me enrolo na toalha e vou pra cozinha procurar desesperadamente um chocolate. Um não, uns dez. Pego do armário uma barra, que coloco inteira dentro da minha boca. Preciso tirar o gosto dele de mim. Me sento na cadeira da cozinha e abro mais uma embalagem, observando o apartamento. Vazio. Uma faísca de esperança se acende em mim. Mas será que...

Um bilhete. Tem um bilhete na mesa da sala.

"Mello,

Como você deve imaginar, sou uma criatura muito atarefada. Sai pra resolver algumas coisinhas.

Mas não se iluda amor, estou de olho em você. Não tente nenhuma gracinha.

Everto"

Cretino. Escondo meu rosto entre as mãos e respiro fundo para não entrar em desespero. Tenho que sair daqui...

_Matt***_

Acordo de sobressalto com uma velha me atravessando pra entrar no prédio atrás de mim. Me levanto meio enjoado. Porcaria de vida pós-morte...

Começo a caminhar pelas ruas com a expressão vazia. Dentro de um beco escuto os gritos de uma mulher desesperada. Penso em ir até lá pra ajudar, mas que sentido isso faz agora? Que sentido tem salvar a vida de uma pessoa se eu mesmo precisava ser salvo e ninguém nem ao menos se importava? Ignoro os gritos e continuo andando.

O que fazer quando você é imortal e quer morrer? Irônico, não é mesmo?

A voz dele enche meus pensamentos num ato de tortura, sendo a única coisa que ainda faz sentido.

_"Pensando em voltar Matt?" _Ouço seu sussurro dentro da minha cabeça. _"Não te quero de volta. Não quero te ver nunca mais. Você me decepcionou Matt. Tenho nojo de você..."_ Mello...

Encaro o chão. O que eu faço agora? Um casal acaba de me atravessar, apressado. Por um impulso vindo não se de onde, sigo-o até um motel na esquina em frente. Hmm... Imagino se Deus me mandaria pro inferno por assisti-los fazendo amor.

Na esperança de deixar este mundo, entro no quarto junto com o casal e me sento em uma poltrona encostada em um canto, assistindo sem emoção o homem tirar a blusa e o sutiã da mulher.

Em menos de 5 minutos, começam os gemidos. À medida que ficam mais altos, fecho meus olhos e tento desesperadamente evitar uma lembrança muito antiga, de quando ainda era vivo.

FLASHBACK

_-Você parece bem feliz, Mello. -sorrio para o loiro sentado no banco do passageiro._

_-Mas é claro que estou feliz!! Hoje obtivemos um progresso enorme no caso Kira, Matt. Quase posso senti-lo em minhas mãos..._

_-Wooow... A cada dia que passa eu questiono mais a sua masculinidade, sabia Mello?-zombei._

_-E eu a sua Matt, e eu a sua. -vejo aquele sorriso malicioso surgir devagar em seus lábios sem entender o por que__._

_Estaciono o carro na garagem vazia do prédio e abro a porta, me recostando à ela enquanto acendo um cigarro._

_-Não entendo porque você questiona a minha masculinidade, Mello. Nunca te dei motivo._

_ Silêncio. Mello sai do carro e fica me encarando por um bom tempo. Olho pra ele._

_-Que foi?!_

_Ele abre um sorriso malicioso e anda em volta do carro até mim, deslizando sua mão pelo capô do Chevrolet vermelho._

_-Posso te dar um motivo, se quiser. -me desafiou._

_Droga Mello, você sabe que eu não resisto à desafios..._

_-Tudo bem então. - dou uma tragada no cigarro, esperando pacientemente._

_Ele se aproxima de mim e sinto sua mão esquerda deslizar livremente por baixo da minha blusa listrada, enquanto a direita puxava minha cabeça para trás, deixando meu pescoço livre para a boca que o mordiscava suavemente. _

_Mello se afastou um pouco. Ofegante, pensei em perguntar por que tinha parado, mas disse outra coisa:_

_-Ainda estou esperando o motivo, Mello. -sorri._

_Ele sorriu de volta e me pressionou com força na lateral do carro, me fazendo sentar em cima do capô enquanto tirava meu colete com violência, quase o rasgando. Sorriu ao olhar pra mim e foi chegando mais perto, subindo no capô também e mantendo seu olhar fixo no meu enquanto tirava minha blusa. Jogou a peça de roupa no chão e parou pra me olhar sem camisa. Chegou mais perto do meu rosto, contornando os músculos do meu abdômen quase sem tocá-los. Eu continuava ali, lutando para não agarrá-lo ou dar algum vestígio da minha excitação (o que na verdade não fazia muito sentido, afinal ele já tinha percebido há algum tempo que eu estava gostando). _

_Mello aproximou lentamente sua boca da minha, até quase roçar seus lábios na pele sensível, e parou por ali, me rodeando se me tocar realmente. Sentia sua respiração em mim tão perto, tão perto... _

_Não conseguindo mais me segurar, investi contra ele pra beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou com um sorriso triunfante._

_-Isso é motivo o bastante? -perguntou._

_-Mello seu gay manipulador... -xinguei enquanto recolhia minhas roupas do chão e tentava controlar minha respiração._

_Ele riu e passou seu braço em volta do meu ombro, andando assim comigo até nosso apartamento._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Quando voltei a mim o casal já estava nos finalmentes, e eu comecei a pensar que tudo aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Se Mello tivesse tanto nojo de gays (ou bissexuais, no meu caso), ele nunca teria me provocado daquele jeito!

Enquanto o casal colocava as roupas e se aprontava pra ir embora, eu batia minha cabeça na parede, me odiando por não ter percebido isso antes. Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história.

_Mello***_

Duas horas da tarde. E eu continuo aqui nessa merda de apartamento imaginando o que o escravo sexual do Diabo faz durante o dia. Fico mudando os canais da TV na esperança de encontrar algum programa sobre "como conseguir a liberdade" ou "como fazer o Diabo desistir de te comer todos os dias", mas o melhor que eu encontrei foi um documentário do National Geographic. Soltei um grito de frustração e joguei a TV pela janela. Que saco!! EU QUERO SAIR DESSE LUGAR!! ME TIRA DAQUIIIIII!!!!!

Já estava com a cadeira da cozinha pronta pra ser jogada na parede quando a campainha tocou. Seria Everto? Não, se fosse ele já teria aparecido direto por trás de mim. Coloquei a cadeira no chão e fui atender a porta.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com um Matt nada simpático. Continuava perfeitamente arrumado e sua roupa estava impecavelmente limpa, mas sua cara não estava nada boa. Meio atordoado, fiquei quieto por um momento, mas logo me lembrei que ele não podia ficar perto de mim.

-Droga Matt, sai daqui! -fui fechando a porta, mas a empurrou com tanta força que ela voou até o meio da sala.

-Matt...?!-fui pra trás.

-Você. Mentiu. Pra mim!!! -Matt me empurrou contra a parede e depois me jogou em cima da mesa. Meu Deus o que deu nele ??!!

-SE LEMBRA DAQUELE DIA MELLO? -ele gritou, e depois sussurrou perto do meu ouvido-... Quando você provou que nenhum de nós era tão hetero assim?

Fiquei mudo. Merda, ele descobriu.

-Matt aquilo foi brincadeira e...

-CALA A BOCA SUA VADIA LOIRA! -ele berrou- PARA DE MENTIR PRA MIM!!

Silêncio. Fiquei imóvel, com medo de ser morto pelo meu próprio anjo da guarda. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e de repente me agarrou. Puxou minha cabeça pra trás e beijou meu pescoço com o máximo de cuidado que sua pressa permitia. Arrancou à força meu colete de couro enquanto mordiscava minha orelha e eu gemia de prazer. Seu toque não agredia minha pele como o de Everto, seu toque me curava, atraia meu corpo pra cada vez mais perto do seu.

Meu Deus Matt... Você não poderia estar aqui! Mas eu não quero que você vá embora...

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee o/

Mais um cap *-*

Bom, esse final era pra ter ficado engraçado, mas o humor vai ficar pro começo do cap 10 mesmo ^^"

Humor dramático, não se enganem.

suuhsauhsauhsahusauhsahusa

mtos Bjos***

e não se esqueçam de me mandar reviews!!!! XDD


	10. Coração

Ohaiooo ^^

n me matem /o/"

eu sei q demorei, mas eu tenho uma boa explicação: vestibulinhos.

éeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee rapaziada, entra pro colegial é soda :P

bom, mas agora que eu consegui arranja um tempinho pra vcs vamos ao cap 10! o/

bjos***

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Coração

_Mello***_

Em todo o apartamento tudo o que se ouvia eram nossas respirações ofegantes e sincronizadas. Meu gemidos de protesto eram cobertos pelo som do meu coração batendo rápido... Uma luta interna sobre o que era bom pra mim e o que era bom pra ele acontecia dentro da minha cabeça naquele momento em que estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu nem sabia mais se o coração que eu ouvi batendo era o meu ou o dele... Se é que anjos têm um coração de verdade.

No meio daquela loucura toda, tentei imaginar se Matt ao menos desconfiava com o que teria que lidar depois... Tentei imaginar se ele sabia que cada beijo e carícia que fazia em mim teria um preço muito caro depois que Everto descobrisse...

Não.

Everto não pode descobrir, Matt não pode morrer outra vez...!!

Empurrei-o com toda a força pra longe de mim, mas ele apenas se afastou alguns centímetros, sorrindo.

-Qual é o problema agora, Mello?

-Você não entende Matt... Você tem que sair daqui agora!! -gritei, levantando da mesa e cambaleando pra longe, ainda meio atordoado.

Ele se endireitou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, sentando na mesa perto de mim ainda se camisa e com a expressão séria.

-O que eu não entendo Mello? Por que você quer tanto que eu vá embora? Não me quer...? -ele se aproximou.

Me esquivei, desesperado. Ah Matt... Você _nem imagina o quanto._ Parei pra olhar seu abdômen. Deus... O que eu faria com seu anjo se eu não fosse escravo do seu demônio...

-Matt eu não posso explicar, é uma história muito complicada, não temos tempo e...

-Eu tenho toda a eternidade. -sorriu, e seus olhos fitaram os meus, tristes.

Ficamos ali, nos olhando. Esperando alguém se pronunciar, esperando Everto aparecer, esperando, esperando...

-Estou esperando Mello. Estou esperando a verdade. A verdade que você escondeu de mim todo esse tempo. Vamos lá Mello. Por que você fez aquilo comigo? POR QUE ME MAGOOU DAQUELE JEITO SE ERA TUDO MENTIRA MELLO? RESPONDA!!!!! -ele se levantou e agarrou minha camisa, me chacoalhando enquanto gritava como um louco.

Silêncio. Eu não tenho coragem de contar a verdade pra ele, Matt não acreditaria em mim.

Minhas mãos se aproximam involuntariamente de sua pele descoberta enquanto ele mantém seu olhar incriminador sobre mim.

Foi quando Ele apareceu.

_Matt***_

Ele entrou na sala com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse me pegado com o namorado dele. Nunca vi uma coisa mais feia que ele em todas as minhas duas vidas. Parecia o capeta em pessoa... PERAÍ!

-QUEM É VOCÊ?! -gritei

Ele sorriu.

-Você ainda não me reconheceu Mail Jeevas? Deve ser porque é novo nessa vida... Mas tudo bem. Eu me apresento.

Ele estendeu aquela mão desfigurada e em carne viva pra mim e continuou:

-Meu nome é Everto, muito prazer. Sou o namorado do seu amiguinho loiro ai do lado.

Gelei. Mello... Namorado...

-MELLO VOCÊ ME TROCOU POR _ISSO_?! -apontei desesperado para aquela figura que pegava fogo no meio da nossa sala- ESSE TRECO FEIO?! VOCÊ ME TROCOU POR UM NEGÓCIO DESSE MELLO PUTA QUE PARIU QUE GOSTO DOS INFERNOS VOCÊ TEM HEIN!!(literalmente) ESSA MERDA TÁ PEGANDO FOGO MANO ESSE CARA TÁ TUDO FUDIDO! CARALHO MELLO VAI TE FUDE!

Ambos ficaram me olhando assustados, em silêncio.

-Você ainda não percebeu quem eu sou não é mesmo? -a coisa riu e continuou- Interessante... Você pode ver como eu sou de verdade mas não faz idéia de _quem_ eu sou, certo?

-Você é o filho da puta que roubou o Mello de mim.

-Eu sou o Diabo que roubou o Mello de você.

Ah. Agora faz muito mais sentido pra mim.

Olhei para Mello. Estava encostado na parede com a cabeça baixa, murmurando alguma coisa. E não parecia estar levando aquilo tão na brincadeira quanto eu e Everto estávamos. Ou como só eu estava. Droga... Respirei fundo.

-O que você fez... Com o Mello? -Perguntei pro Diabo.

-Pergunte diretamente à ele, Mail. -ele sorriu.

Olhei novamente para Mello que estava num canto da sala com a expressão cheia de medo. Me aproximei.

-Mello... O que ele te fez?

Ele abaixou a cabeça ainda mais e começou a sussurrar algo pra mim. Aproximei meu ouvido de sua boca.

-Você precisa ir embora... Me desculpe Matt... Vá embora enquanto ainda pode Matt... Por favor... Me perdoe...

-Mello o que ele te fez, me responda!

-Ele... -Mello começa a soluçar desesperadamente. -Ele... Matt, por favor vá embora...

-Já que ele não quer te contar o que eu fiz, eu mesmo conto. Eu dormi com ele e o fiz prometer que nunca mais veria você na vida. Ou... Eu ia te machucar. E muito.

Um gemido baixo sai da boca de Mello, que começa a chorar como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Um arrepio corre minha espinha. Mello. Nunca. Chora. Ele recomeça a soluçar desesperadamente pra que eu vá embora.

Mas eu não vou. Nunca mais.

-Você me quer Diabo? VEM PRO PAU ENTÃO!!

- Com muito prazer...

Everto seu filho de uma puta, eu não sei quem você é e nem do que é capaz, mas eu estou muito puto da vida com você.

_Mello***_

Pare de chorar. Levante dessa porra de chão e FAZ ALGUMA COISA MELLO! ACORDA DESGRAÇADO, O MATT VAI MORRER DE NOVO POR TUA CAUSA!!

Entre um soluço e outro eu me levanto do chão e olho para os dois parados no meio da sala se encarando. Ué... Matt não tinha dito que Everto estava todo desfigurado, pegando fogo? Pra mim ele ainda tá perfeitamente normal. A mesma aparência loira de olhos verdes...

Dou um passo na direção deles. Matt não para de xingar Everto, ele vai acabar morrendo meu Deus... Mas por que Everto ainda não fez nada com ele? Matt já se gastou todo de tanto ofender o Diabo em pessoa e ele apenas sorri, como se já tivesse ganhado a luta.

Sinto uma dor vindo do meu peito enquanto cambaleio pro meio da sala, onde eles continuam parados se olhando. Coloco a mão sobre o peito e em seguida olho pra ela. Ah, merda... Everto olha pra mim e seu sorriso aumenta. Agora eu entendi... Droga, preciso ir embora...

Me arrasto até a porta tentando não chamar atenção, mas Matt vira a cabeça e corre na minha direção, o rosto lívido de desespero.

-MELLO!!! -ele me pega em seus braços - DROGA MELLO VOCÊ TÁ SANGRANDO!!!!!!!!

Olho pra ele. O que eu posso te dizer pra você sair desse lugar...

A dor começa a ficar mais forte. Pressiono meu peito com a mão e solto um gemido de dor. O sangue começa a escorrer entre meus dedos e percebo que não tenho muito tempo.

-Matt... Cuidado... Everto é muito mais forte do que você sequer imagina... Toma cuidado...!

Matt não responde, apenas continua me apertando cada vez mais forte perto de si e me olhando com piedade. Não me olhe assim Matt... Eu odeio esse olhar...

-Matt... Não se preocupe comigo. Se preocupe... Com... você...

Se eu morrer aqui... Nós vamos estar quites não é mesmo....?

Escuto seu coração bater perto do meu ouvido. Sorrio pra ele e fecho meus olhos...

Te encontro no céu.

* * *

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

mais um cap *-*

desculpem a demora.....

esse capitulo é meio confuso, eu sei.

mas a partir do próximo eu vou voltar a narrar soh com o Matt, pq agora que eles se reencontraram fica mais fácil

gostaram do cap? ^^

espero que sim!

bjos***

PS: REVIEWS D:


	11. Vermelho

Ohaiooo 8D

OK, OK, eu sei... de novo eu demorei.

Mas agora voltei com outro cap! EEEEEEE \o/

lol

tah, antes que eu leve um head shot, vamos explicar algumas coisas do capitulo.

primeiro, esse capítulo vai ser soh do Matt. Mello tah desacordado num canto. E eu n vo conta se ele morreu ou n pq vcs vão descobrir daqui a pouco

bom, axo q é soh isso

vamos ao cap (:

* * *

Capítulo 11 - Vermelho

_Matt***_

Mello?

Deslizo suavemente minha mão ensangüentada pelo seu rosto. Mello... Eu não queria... Me desculpe...

Isso tudo é minha culpa.

Se eu não tivesse voltado pra você, isso não teria acontecido. Everto não teria te cobiçado. Você não estaria... Morto...

Eu é que estaria.

Deus... Eu falhei...

Minha visão começa a ficar turva, e eu percebo que aquilo não acabou. Ainda não. Me levanto do chão e coloco o corpo de Mello no sofá, me virando para Everto, que sorria no canto oposto da sala.

-Ops! Desculpe Mail Jeevas, era pra acertar você.

-Seu... -sinto um nó se formar na minha garganta e aperto minha mão com força.

-Ora, vamos lá Mail, você nem gostava tanto dele assim.

Eu começo a me aproximar em silêncio, minha raiva aumentando a cada palavra sua.

-Ah, quanto drama! Você vai encontrá-lo no inferno logo, logo quando eu terminar com você. -ele sorri pra mim sem mover um músculo.

De repente, sinto minhas costas sendo rasgadas com violência e uma onda de dor me faz ficar de joelhos. Na minha frente, Everto arregala os olhos e começa a se afastar. Mas o que...?

Olho pro lado e vejo meu reflexo no vidro da janela e vejo um vulto enorme vermelho-sangue saindo das minhas costas. Isso são... Asas?!

-Tudo bem Mail, se você vai jogar sujo, então eu também vou. -Everto abre suas asas e garras crescem de suas mãos. Suas asas são... Muito parecidas com as minhas.

Abro um sorriso amargo.

-Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer então.

Levanto minhas mãos devagar e continuo a andar na direção de Everto, confiante. Afinal, o que mais eu posso perder?

Ele lança um tipo de chama na minha direção, e eu me desvio por pouco. Hmmmm... Esse lugar é muito fechado.

Explodo o teto do apartamento com algo parecido com a chama de Everto e vôo um pouco pra cima, provocando-o. Ele disse que Mello está no inferno não é? Então é pra lá que eu vou.

-EVERTO SEU COVARDE! VEM ME PEGAR!!!!! -grito desesperadamente.

Assisto-o voar na minha direção cheio de raiva, mas de repente fico tonto, como quando Deus quer falar comigo.

-Agora não Deus, tô ocupado por aqui. -sussurro pra mim mesmo, tentando me livrar daquela sensação e me concentrar em desviar de Everto.

A tontura aumenta e sinto as mãos em chamas de Everto quase atravessarem meu estômago. Um trovão desce do céu a menos de 5 metros de nós, quase explodindo minha sala.

-CACETE DEUS CÊ TÁ ME ATRAPALHANDO NÃO TÁ VENDO?! -grito em direção às nuvens escuras recém-formadas do nada.

Outro trovão cai, só que dessa vez em cima de mim, e apesar de não me ferir ele me derruba. Enquanto caio vejo os prédios a minha volta se transformarem em árvores altas e floridas. Desgraçado...

Meu corpo atinge a grama macia e logo que me levanto levo um tapa tão forte que o som foi como o de um raio.

-SEU IDIOTA!! -Deus grita, raivoso- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? TÁ ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ É PÁREO PRA ELE?! ELE É O PRÓPRIO DIABO, SEU CRETINO!!!!! É A ÚNICA COISA QUE PODE TE MATAR AGORA!!! FOI PRA ISSO QUE EU TE DEI ESSA VIDA?! PRA VOCÊ JOGAR FORA ASSIM?!!

-Essa coisa matou a única razão pra eu querer essa vida.

Ele respira fundo e coloca as mãos na cabeça, tentando se acalmar. Eu fico quieto esperando.

-Mail Jeevas, seu IDIOTA. MIHAEL NÃO MORREU!!! PELO MEU AMOR!!! DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE VOCÊ PASSOU SERÁ QUE NÃO PODIA TER UM _POUQUINHO_ DE FÉ EM MIM????!!!

-O que...? Mas como assim ele não morreu!? EU VI COM MEUS PRÓPRIO OLHOS ELE MORRENDO!! - grito, ansioso. Isso não é possível...

-Eu não deixei que ele morresse PORQUE NÃO ERA A HORA DELE!! -Ele para pra respirar de novo- Eu nunca deixaria Mihael morrer assim. Ele é meu filho Matt, assim como você. E apesar de ser o filho mais INSOLENTE que eu já tive, ele não merece ser morto pelo Diabo. Então tentei desfazer o ferimento, mas só consegui fazer parar de sangrar. Mello está em coma. Mas está vivo.

Silêncio. Eu encaro Deus de boca aberta e ele me olha com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

-O QUE ADIANTA ISSO?! ESTAR EM COMA QUER DIZER ESTAR MORRENDO CARALHO!!! E O QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI PARADO SE ELE TÁ LÁ SOZINHO COM EVERTO!!!??? ESSE FILHO DA PUTA VAI MATAR ELE DE VEZ!!! -agarro a túnica de Deus e continuo- ME MANDA DE VOLTA AGORA!!!

-Seu filho ingrato... -Ele faz uma careta divertida e continua- Vai logo, agora que você já descobriu suas asas é só voar pra cima e você vai voltar de onde parou. Ah!! E mais uma coisa: SE EU VER VOCÊ TENTANDO LUTAR COM EVERTO DE NOVO EU TE TRAGO DE VOLTA E MATO MIHAEL NA MESMA HORA ENTENDEU???!!! Deixe que _eu_ cuido de Everto...

Ele deu um sorriso maligno e eu entendi que o castigo Dele seria muito pior que o meu. E sorri.

-Ok... -virei minhas costas e me lancei em direção ao céu de olhos fechados.

Em menos de um minuto eu estava de volta. Vi Everto vagando pelo céu à minha procura e me escondi. Por mais que eu odeie covardia, eu tinha que evitar recomeçar a briga. Tenho que encontrar Mello e levá-lo pra algum hospital.

Voei prédio acima e encontrei Mello rodeado por uma poça de sangue, deitado no mesmo lugar onde eu havia o deixado antes. Ele estava mais pálido. Droga Mello... Agüente firme!

-Mello... -sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto erguia seu corpo inconsciente do canto da sala e começava a voar- Fala comigo...

Ele soltou um grunhido e eu aproximei meu ouvido de sua boca na esperança que aquele barulho fizesse algum sentido. Fiquei assim alguns segundos antes de perceber que eu não ouvia nada, nem mesmo sua respiração.

-DROGA!!

Voei desesperado na direção do hospital da cidade, quase nem percebendo que Everto estava na minha cola, quase me pegando. Mas agora eu não posso parar. Não mesmo.

-Desista Matt, ele é meu. -Everto disse com sua voz áspera.

-VAI A MERDA -gritei pra ele, mostrando o dedo do meio da minha mão livre.

Everto esticou a mão pra me derrubar, mas, de repente, uma pedra que mais parecia um meteoro caiu nele, e eu juro por Deus que aquela merda era maior que o meu apartamento. Foi quando eu olhei pra trás e vi que aquilo era uma chuva de pedras gigantes. Voei o mais desesperadamente rápido que eu fui capaz com medo de alguma delas me acertar, mas eu me lembrei do que Deu tinha me falado. "Eu cuido de Everto...". Ri. Caramba... Nem eu teria pensado em uma coisa dessas como vingança. Voltando a me concentrar em Mello, continuei na direção do hospital e tentei ignorar o barulho da explosão atrás de mim.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!! -gritei no meio do salão do hospital, espantado por estarem olhando pra mim.

-O que aconteceu com ele? -uma moça ruiva e com uniforme de enfermeira me perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

-Eu... EU NÃO SEI!!! -gritei, e novamente todos me olharam, perplexos.

-Fique calmo senhor, vou chamar o cirurgião. -a moça correu corredor adentro e eu fiquei parado ali.

Depois disso tudo correu em câmera lenta e eu me senti invisível novamente. Tiraram Mello de mim e o levaram correndo pra sala de cirurgia. Tentei entrar junto na sala, mas a moça me disse pra ficar esperando. Disse que eu não ia gostar de ver aquilo.

Sentei no chão ao lado da porta e fechei os olhos. O que me resta fazer? Só me resta esperar.

A partir de agora é com você, Deus.

* * *

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

mais um cap *-*

esse cap me deu um problemão no titulo. eu não fazia idéia de que nome colocar XP

espero q vermelho tenha ficado bom ^^"

é... a justiça divina tarda mas não falha! hehehe XD

bom, é isso pessoal. Acho q o próximo será o último... TT-TT

(e será o do lemon! 8D)

beeijos***


	12. Vício

Ohaiooo!

Ai ai.... Que tristeza D:

Pois é pessoal, este é o último capítulo de New Angel... Vou sentir falta de deixar lembretes por todo canto me lembrando de escrever mais um capítulo

E das reviews de vocês, principalmente ,______,

Fiquem sabendo que se não fossem elas eu não teria nem passado do capítulo 2!!

Ah! E pelo que eu andei vendo, New Angel fez muuuuito mais sucesso que Os Últimos Dias!! As duas tem quase o mesmo número de caps e mesmo assim New Angel passou de 20 reviews a mais. E também tivemos duas ilustrações(uma minha , q eu vcs vão pode vê no link aqui embaixo com a outra ilustração )! *3*

Link para as ilustrações:(esse link por enquanto só tem a minha ilustração pois preciso da autorização da senhorita Hatsu pra postar a dela :x mas logo logo posto outro link pra ilustração dela ^^ )

daochan . deviantart . com / art / new-angel - 134654507 (copiem e tirem os espaços, FF n me dexa por link ¬¬")

E agora vamos ao cap!cofcofcoflemoncofcofcof 8D

Beijos***

**AVISO: **antes de começar quero avisar que esse cap contém "cenas obscenas", ou seja, lemon. Então, muito cuidado e quando achar q a coisa tá ficando quente demais pule pra linha de asteriscos se não quiser ver. :)

* * *

Capítulo 12 - Vício

Depois de toda aquela luta pra salvar a vida de Mello eu acabei desmaiando no chão do hospital, ao lado da porta de cirurgia. Anjos também ficam cansados. Mas foi melhor assim, do contrário eu ficaria me remoendo a noite inteira pensando no que eu poderia ter feito pra mudar aquela situação, pensando em como a culpa de tudo aquilo era minha por não ter percebidos os sinais antes. Por tê-lo abandonado. Mas a partir de agora eu vou cuidar melhor dele. Vou ser um ótimo anjo da guarda. Você vai ver Mello...

Quando acordei, fiquei olhando pro teto branco da recepção e batendo minha cabeça na parede. O que eu faço agora...? Droga eu devia ter seguido aquela enfermeira quando ela levou Mello... E agora?

Resolvi esperar que a enfermeira voltasse para que eu pudesse segui-la até o quarto de Mello, pois eu estava totalmente perdido naquele lugar. Bom, era de se esperar, já que a minha vida inteira eu passei ao lado daquele loiro metido. Dou uma leve risada, lembrando dos velhos tempos no orfanato para crianças superdotadas. Desde que me lembro por gente eu tinha Mello do meu lado. Minha lembrança mais antiga, aliás, era de quando eu havia conhecido Mello.

FLASHBACK

_"-Crianças! Atenção! - a professora anuncia assim que entra na sala- Hoje teremos um aluno novo. Pode entrar Mello!_

_Levanto meu rosto da carteira. Quem é aquele maluco?! Mal deve ter cinco anos e já se veste como um striper... _

_-Pode sentar ao lado do Matt, Mello. -a professora aponta pra mesa ao meu lado, estranhando suas roupas tanto quanto eu. _

_Completamente sem expressão ele se aproxima. Senta na carteira do lado e olha pra mim como se estivesse me analisando. Hmm... Até que ele é bonito. Sorrio sem perceber e fico vermelho. Droga! É melhor eu falar alguma coisa antes que ele estranhe..._

_-O-oi! S-sou o Matt!_

_-Bom dia Matt. Posso saber no que estava pensando quando sorriu pra mim e ficou vermelho?_

_-A-AH NADA NÃO!-me desespero. Merda ele é mais inteligente do que eu imaginava..._

_-Hmmm... Ok. -ele olha pra frente._

_Ufa... Ele caiu!_

_-Mas... Só pra você saber, também te achei bonito Matt. -ele sorri, malicioso._

_Afundo minha cabeça na carteira totalmente vermelho de vergonha._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Desde então nós somos amigos. E desde então é torturante pra mim ficar muito tempo longe dele. Ainda mais quando ele está prestes a morrer.

Me levanto do chão ,assustado. A enfermeira da noite anterior ainda não havia voltado. Será que... Ah meu Deus...! O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI PARADO LEMBRANDO DO PASSADO?!!! Olho ao meu redor, pensando no que fazer. Esperar estava fora de questão. Não ia agüentar nem mais um minuto sem saber se eu consegui ou não salvá-lo. Não agüento nem mais um segundo sem ele.

_Eu preciso te encontrar..._

De repente me lembro que eu sou um anjo (ainda não me acostumei) e basicamente posso fazer o que eu quiser, inclusive atravessar portas. Entro na qual levaram Mello e paro no meio do corredor branco. Fico girando no meio do lugar, tentando encontrar a enfermeira, mas todos pareciam tão iguais... Mesmas roupas, cabelos presos em toucas iguais...

Completamente desnorteado, me ajoelho no chão e olho pro teto. CARAMBA DEUS, ME DÁ UMA LUZ!!

De repente, sou atravessado pelo cara da manutenção do hospital. Encaro ele com raiva por ter interrompido meu momento dramático, e então vejo o que ele está segurando. Lâmpadas. Muitas caixas de lâmpadas.

Levanto correndo do chão e o sigo até o final do corredor, onde ele para pra trocar uma lâmpada. Vamos logo zelador... Estou com pressa!

E então eu a encontro. A enfermeira. Ela passa por mim como um relâmpago, junto a uns 5 médicos e corre pra dentro de um quarto. Parecia sério.

_Mello!_

Sigo o grupo sentindo meu coração prestes a enfartar. _Não seja o Mello, não seja o Mello!!_

Entro correndo no quarto e fico ali parado, encarando o rosto tenso dos médicos que tentavam salvar a vida do paciente. Eles estão cercando a cama, eu não consigo ver... Eu não _quero_ ver...

Eles começam a gritar uns aos outros e fazer massagem cardíaca no paciente. Olho pro monitor ao lado da cama. Ele está morrendo...!!

-SALVEM ELE!! POR FAVOR NÃO O DEIXEM MORRER...!!

Grito desesperadamente para os médicos, mas é inútil. Eles não podem me ver, me ouvir, me sentir. Nada.

De repente, os médicos param de gritar. Ficam paralisados um minuto, olhando para o paciente.

_Mello...?_

Cobrem o corpo do paciente com os lençóis azuis do hospital.

_Não pode ser... _

Os médicos e a enfermeira da noite passada começaram a preparar o corpo com desânimo, sussurrando uns para os outros coisas como "_Era tão jovem" _ou "_Coitado, morreu tão sozinho..."_.

_Não pode ser...!!!_

Depois que os médicos deixam o quarto, vou até a cama e pego a ficha do paciente. _"Nome: Indefinido. Idade: Entre 19 e 21 anos_

_Descrição: Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis. Pele muito branca."_

NÃO!!!

Não... _Por favor..._ Mello...

Caio de joelhos ao pé da cama. Eu sou um idiota. Eu sou um maldito cretino idiota incompetente. Eu não consegui te salvar Mello... Me desculpe...!!!

Deito na cama ao lado do corpo de Mello, sem levantar o lençol de seu rosto. Não posso ver... Mello... Assim...

Começo a chorar sem parar e sussurro para ele pedidos de desculpas que eu sei que não vão adiantar em nada. Eu sou um idiota miserável filho da mãe e nada vai mudar isso. Eu matei Mello. Matei meu amor. _Deus... Me mande pro inferno..._

Ouço passos no quarto, provavelmente algum enfermeiro vindo buscar o corpo_. _Fecho os olhos e abraço o corpo de Mello com força. Ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim.

Sinto sussurrarem no meu ouvido:

-O que você_** pensa**_ que está fazendo com esse corpo, Mail Jeevas?

O QUÊ?!

Viro pra trás num pulo e caio da cama. Encaro o par de pernas envoltas em couro a minha frente, quase chorando outra vez. Ele se abaixa e olha pra mim.

-Você tá ficando muito chorão ultimamente, Matt. Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir te agüentar por toda a eternidade. - ele sorri.

Ele... Mello. Quando foi que ele ficou tão _sexy_ assim?! Estava impecável com suas roupas de couro. Uma jaqueta grossa e brilhante, calças apertadas... Sua cicatriz parecia estar menor. E seu olho... Está diferente, brilhante... Tem alguma coisa estranha nele. Mas o importante é que ele está aqui. Comigo.

-Mello...? MELLO...?! -sinto um nó na minha garganta e começo a soluçar. Eu não acredito...

Ele faz uma careta preocupada e me puxa para um abraço forte.

-Ah, qual é Matt, pára com isso cara... Eu estou aqui.

É bom mesmo que esteja. E nem pense em me soltar.

-Eu não acredito... -Começo a sussurrar ainda meio soluçante -... Que eu errei o quarto...! QUE MERDA.

-SAHUSAUHASUHASUHASASHUUASHUHAS!!! Só você mesmo pra fazer uma dessas bem na hora da minha mo... ops! -ele para de falar.

-Sua _o que?_ - me afasto um pouco de seu abraço.

Ele me olha preocupado.

-Você não vai sair daqui até me contar a história inteira. -agarro forte sua cintura e olho ameaçadoramente pra ele.

Ele sorri maliciosamente e diz baixinho:

- _E quem disse que eu quero sair daqui?_

-Uma hora você vai se cansar de mim. - olhei pra ele e percebi que não ia.

Resolvi tentar uma abordagem diferente.

- Se você não abrir a boca logo eu _vou embora_.

Ele olha pra mim e solta um suspiro.

-Ok, seu teimoso. Mas se Ele ficar puto não diga que eu não avisei. -Mello aponta pro teto.

-ELE? NÃO ME DIGA QUE...?!

-Sim. Eu morri Matt... As feridas que _aquela puta_ do Everto fez em mim atingiram direto meu coração, então não agüentei muito tempo. Eu morri, mas fui pro céu, graças ao que você fez por mim. Tenho certeza que Everto ficou furioso por isso. Hehehe... Bom, mas continuando, eu não fiquei lá no céu por muito tempo. Você deve saber, aquelas coisas coloridas saltitantes me deram ânsia de vômito... Então Deus achou melhor me mandar pra cá, pra ficar com você... - ele me encara por algum tempo, tentando entender minha expressão, e depois continua- Me desculpe Matt eu sei que...

-SE DESCULPAR?! -eu me levanto- EU É QUE FIZ BESTEIRA!! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!! EU DEIXEI... DEIXEI... VOCÊ... morrer...

Ele me olha com aflição e tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas fica quieto.

-MAS QUE INFERNO! -Soco a parede à minha frente, furioso. Eu sabia. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. -Eu sou um cretino mesmo... Mereço morrer de novo!!

-CALA A BOCA!! MAIL JEEVAS NUNCA MAIS FALE ISSO!- olho pra Mello, assustado. Ele recobra o fôlego e continua- NUNCA MAIS OUSE FALAR ISSO SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! PASSAMOS A VIDA INTEIRA NUMA BRINCADEIRA DE GATO E RATO E JUSTAMENTE AGORA QUE PODEMOS FICAR JUNTOS SEM NINGUÉM PRA ME MATAR OU TE MATAR VOCÊ FALA QUE QUER _MORRER DE NOVO_?! EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO! FIQUEI ESCUTANDO DEUS FALAR UM MONTE DE COISINHAS BONITINHAS SOBRE "COMO EU MUDEI" PRA VOLTAR AQUI E VOCÊ ME DIZER _ISSO_?! EU SINCERAMENTE ESPERAVA MAIS DE VOCÊ DO QUE FICAR CHORANDO COMO UM RETARDADO E DEPOIS QUERER SE MATAR! AGORA FICA AÍ TENTANDO QUE EU VOU EMBORA SEU BOSTA!

Silêncio. Mello ficou ofegando do outro lado da sala e eu fiquei parado, em choque. Tentei me mexer, mas minhas pernas estavam bambas. Agora que ele é um anjo como eu significa que eu posso apanhar dele como antes. Ou até mais, se considerarmos a situação.

Mas tudo que ele disse é verdade. Todo esse tempo eu fiquei me fazendo de coitado e não considerei o que ele queria e sentia. Eu _realmente_ sou um idiota.

-Mello eu... -Mello sai correndo da sala e eu corro atrás dele.

-ESPERA MELLO!!

-NÃO. Se quiser falar comigo vai ter que me pegar. -e correu mais rápido ainda. Mas que droga, QUANDO FOI QUE ELE APRENDEU A CORRER ASSIM??

Sigo ele até o estacionamento do hospital, onde ele rouba um carro e sai em disparada. Eu grito pra ele, inconformado:

-VOCÊ É UM ANJO MELLO, DESDE QUANDO PODE ROUBAR CARROS??? SABIA QUE NINGUÉM PODE TE VER?!!

-FODA-SE- ele grita e mostra o dedo do meio, já fora do estacionamento.

Olho ao meu redor. Eu não posso deixar ele ir embora, preciso falar com ele! _Preciso_ dele. Além de que se ele ficar sozinho é bem capaz que destrua a cidade inteira.

Roubo uma moto que estava parada ao meu lado e saio em disparada seguindo o rastro de pneu que ele deixou, alcançando seu carro em alguns minutos. Emparelho minha moto do lado da janela do motorista.

- VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA MELLO _FICA_ _CALMO _!!! EU SINTO MUITO TER TE TRATADO DAQUELE JEITO, EU... Eu vou ser bonzinho de agora em diante. Eu prometo. Eu fiquei muito feliz por você estar aqui Mello, você sabe que eu fiquei! Você sabe que eu te... Te...

Ele continua olhando pra frente, sério.

-Estou esperando Matt.

Meu rosto fica vermelho e eu começo a suar frio.

-Ah, qual é Mello, você sabe o que eu ia te dizer... Sempre soube! Desde quando nos conhecemos.

Ele vira o rosto pra mim, ainda sério.

-Está vendo aquele semáforo logo à frente? -ele aponta.

-Sim, mas o que...

-Está vendo aquela velinha atravessando a rua com a neta?

-Mello do que você tá falando?

-Termine o que você estava dizendo. E é melhor ser rápido, pois estamos nos aproximando delas.

Olho para as duas no final da rua, apavorado. MEU DEUS.

-Mello você é um anjo, você realmente _não devia_ matar pessoas!!

-Diga.

-PARA COM ISSO VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LAS!!

-DIGA!!!!

-TÁ BOM CARALHO EU TE AMO!!!! VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA PUTA CHANTAGISTA MAS EU TE AMO DESDE O PRIMEIRO MALDITO MOMENTO QUE VOCÊ ENTROU NA SALA COM AQUELA ROUPA DE STRIPER!! EU TE AMO EU TE AMO EU TE AMO!! EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA QUE VOCÊ ME PEDIR, ENTRO EM QUALQUER ROUBADA!! EU MORRI POR VOCÊ, MATEI POR VOCÊ E FARIA TUDO DE NOVO!! POR FAVOR... Eu te amo...

Ele sorriu, mas continuou acelerando o carro. DEUS, PARE ESSE MALUCO!!

-MELLO, NÃO!!!! -grito pra ele assim que ultrapassamos o semáforo.

Olho pra trás. A senhora e a menina continuam inteiras, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas as pessoas parecem não enxergá-las... Que estranho, isso me lembra alguma coisa... PERAÍ!

-MELLO. SEU. IDIOTA.

-Você sempre trabalhou melhor sob pressão, _meu amor_. -ele riu e continuou - A propósito, aquelas duas eram fantasmas. Funcionam basicamente como agente, só que não tem todos as coisas legais como voar. E você devia ser capaz de identificá-las como eu, sabia?

-Eu estava... Muito assustado pra isso. -Sussurrei, indignado e tremendo.

-Vamos pra casa. -Mello diz, me lançando um olhar sugestivo e sorridente.

-Ah, claro. Fácil assim? Tem certeza que não vai tentar matar mais ninguém? -digo enquanto lanço um olhar inconformado.

-Seja bonzinho Matt. -ele sorriu e acelerou.

O caminho pra casa foi quase como uma corrida. Nem olhei meu velocímetro, mas posso apostar 50 paus com você que estava a mais de 200 por hora. E mesmo assim Mello estava bem à frente.

Depois desse acontecimento brochante saindo do hospital eu nem lembro mais o que é que eu queria fazer quando visse Mello de novo. Tenho certeza de que havia prometido pra mim mesmo fazer alguma coisa com ele quando nos encontrássemos... Não consigo me lembrar! Droga!

Chegando no prédio, Mello pára o carro na garagem e eu faço o mesmo com a moto. Fico de pé ainda meio perdido e me aproximo dele.

-E então, vamos subir?

Mello me olha com uma cara hesitante.

-Tem certeza? Aqui está bom. -ele sorri.

-... Bom? -ergo uma sobrancelha.

-_Muito bom. _-ele me pega pela camisa e me encosta na porta do carro, beijando levemente meu pescoço. Hmmm... ... Acho que estou começando a me lembrar o que eu queria fazer com ele.

-Aaah... Será que a gente pode fazer isso Mello... ? -pergunto meio hesitante.

-Claro que sim. Do contrário eu não estaria aqui com você. - ele me beija.

-Eu sei disso, não digo poder_ nesse sentido..._ -fico vermelho. Ele beija meu ombro e olha pra mim.

-Hah! Vai me dizer que você não conferiu se está tudo aí? -ele me olhou incrédulo- foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando voltei!!

-Será que eu também tenho ainda...?- olhei com insegurança. Ele ri e beija minha testa.

-Você tá parecendo uma criancinha... -ele sussurrou, continuando alto- Claro que tem. Do contrário eu não estaria com a mão _aqui._

Dou um gemido de prazer e olho pra baixo, surpreso. De fato Mello estava com a mão _naquilo. _Ahhh...

-Me-mello... -tento pronunciar, meio atordoado. Arqueio minhas costas em mais uma onda de prazer e arranho a tinta do teto do carro com minhas unhas. Ah meu Deus...

-Matt eu esperei _tanto._.. -ele sussurra no meu ouvido enquanto desabotoa meu cinto e o joga do outro lado do estacionamento.

-Mello... Eu te esperei também... -tiro seu casaco e jogo no chão enquanto mordisco sua orelha.-Achei que nunca mais teríamos a chance de fazer isso...

-Você parece tão inocente falando assim Matt... Seja direto. Diga _sexo. Eu achei que nunca teria a oportunidade de transar com você Mello, meu docinho. _-ele imitou minha voz.

-_ Ahh... Matt você é tão gostoso... Eu quero você a noite inteira... -_ imitei a dele.

-Hah! Mas você tem razão. -ele abriu minha camisa e beijou meu peito de baixo pra cima, sussurrando no meu ouvido- E nós ainda estamos de dia. _Temos bastante tempo_.

Olhei pra ele, que já estava agachado no chão à minha frente e sorri. Nada disso _meu docinho._

Puxei-o pra cima pela camisa e o joguei no capô, amassando o carro. Sabia que não o machucaria se ele não merecesse. É assim que funciona pros anjos.

Subi em cima dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-_Minha vez..._

Ele sorriu pra mim e eu desabotoei sua camisa devagar, beijando cada reentrância de seu pescoço, percorrendo com minha língua cada linha de seu peitoral enquanto ouvia Mello gemer suavemente e sentir seu coração descompassado embaixo do meu.

Desabotoei sua calça o mais devagar que consegui, tremendo de ansiedade e excitação.

Finalmente você é meu, Mello. Sorri pra ele.

-AAHHHHHHH...!!- ele geme de prazer e arranca um retrovisor do carro, onde ele estava segurando quando coloquei seu membro em minha boca.

Ignoro seus protestos e continuo ali beijando seu sexo, até que Mello solta um gemido longo e me puxa para um beijo de repente, me virando de costas para o capô do carro e depois de costas pra ele.

-_Eu te amo. -_ ele sussurra em meu ouvido enquanto termina de tirar minhas calças. -_Me desculpe... Isso vai doer um pouco._

Tento virar a cabeça para encará-lo mas sou jogado contra o capô do carro outra vez.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!!! -arranco o outro retrovisor do carro.

-Me desculpe...! -Mello se aproxima do meu ouvido, preocupado.- Quer que eu... Pare?

-Não...! Conti-continue... -gaguejo ainda anestesiado pela dor.

Ele sorri e continua seus movimentos, dessa vez mais suaves e ficando mais intensos aos poucos. A dor some gradualmente, dando lugar a um prazer indescritível que fica cada vez melhor.

-AAAAAAhhhhh... !!!- gritamos juntos, caindo exaustos lado a lado no capô do carro.

Ele olha pra mim e abre um sorriso enquanto sussurra outra vez _"eu te amo"_.

Sorrio de volta e abro a minha boca para responder, mas apenas consigo balbuciar algumas palavras e desmaiar, exausto

************************************************************************************************************

Não me lembro de ter dormido aqui. Aliás, não me lembro nem de ter dormido, mas pelo que parece eu estou deitado na minha cama, no meu apartamento.

Como raios eu fui parar aqui??

-Pensei em te preparar alguma coisa, mas como você é um anjo pensei que não estaria com fome... -Mello sorri pra mim, parado na porta do quarto vestindo apenas suas calças de couro. - Então eu peguei isso pra você.

Ele joga um maço de cigarros na cama ao meu lado, da minha marca favorita. Eu pego a caixa mas pensando melhor...

-Sabe Mello, faz tempo que eu não fumo um desses...

-Eu percebi... Desde que você virou um anjo não fuma mais, quase não joga videogame... Tô até te estranhando um pouco. -ele diz enquanto dá uma mordida em seu chocolate e olha para a barra, meio hesitante. Ele olha pra mim de novo, rindo - Parece até que deixou todos os seus vícios.

Olho pra ele com um sorriso sugestivo e me levanto da cama, indo até ele.

-Não desisti de todos... Ainda sobrou um.

-Qual ? - Ele me pergunta, confuso.

-_Você._

Sinto seu sorriso se abrir pra mim enquanto pego sua mão e o puxo pra cama.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... não. Tô triste de te terminado a fic ):

Mas to orgulhosa de te conseguido *-*

Enfim, eu queria agradecer vcs por terem me acompanhado até aqui e por terem me elogiado tanto XD

Obrigada a todo mundo que me mandou reviews, inclusive quem eu não pude responder por não terem perfil (desculpem TT-TT),

Obrigada senhorita Aizawa por ter me apoiado desde o começo, por ter me dedicado uma fic e por ter me mandado reviews quilométricas x3

Obrigada senhorita Hatsu por ter me apoiado e feito a ilustração do Matt no céu XD

Obrigada todas vocês *O* (quero todas comigo na próxima fic... assim que eu tiver uma idéia boa TT-TT")

Ah!Quem quiser saber minha nova idéia pra próxima fic ( n é de death note ) é soh avisar na review q eu conto XD

E eu quero reviews caprichadas hein! sahusauhsahusauhsauhsuahhsua

Espero q tenham gostado do final (:

Beijooos***


End file.
